The Operatic Angel
by misskoifishpony
Summary: POTO Alternative Universe/Gender bent version of MLP. On one calm, misty, spring morning, Butterscotch first arrives at L' Opéra de Cheval as their new ballet dancer. But when he hears a mysterious, beautiful yet alluring song underneath the famous opera house...he meets with the one and only...the ghost of the opera house. Cover Image belongs to OakMyth on deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to one of my favorites things, The Phantom of the Opera!:) If you haven't checked out my profile page yet, I am a huge POTO fanatic and proud of it**** This story will be based on the stage version and the movie version of The Phantom of The Opera, which both of those I do not own (by the way) for they belong to their respective creators and owners, however I will not follow and copy these versions word for word. Of course I will add my own twist to the POTO story and its structure. Let me know if I am making not enough changes or if I am making too many changes. This story will also take some inspiration from the fanfic "The Opera Phantom Discord" by Alexandarite W. Reminder: I have not read that fanfic, but only heard some rumors and spoilers and details about it. I know I should like it because I am a hardcore Fluttercord shipper and it's POTO as well, but…I don't know. I was never drawn in. I tried reading the first chapter, but it never sparked my interest to read further. Plus, I am not into gory and bloody and violent stuff. There might be some violence, adult content, and mentions of death in this story, but it's a very tame PG 13 I can assure you. I also don't own MLP and it's gender bent version. Enjoy every pony! For the readers that always followed me but never left a review, please let me know what you think of my stories. I am very curious what you guys think of my creations so far and if I am creating stories to your guys liking. To my new readers, please leave me a review and let me know what you think of this story. I am also open to constructive criticism from all**** Spread the word about my stories to fanfiction friends**

The Operatic Angel

Chapitre Un:

_1905 Paris, Prance_

The clock tower, across the street from the opera house, began to ring and ding twelve times. This signaled to all of Paris that it was noon. After the twelfth ding, a withering and crippled mare slowly approached L' Opéra de Cheval. She was using a light brown cane to support her front left leg, while her right front leg was being supported by a bulky black cloaked pony. The black hood on the cloak covered the mysterious pony's face. In fact, the pony' s cloak and bulky structure prevented any pony to know if it was a stallion…or a mare…or just something else. However, despite its unsettling appearance, the black cloaked pony held the elderly mare's hoof with great care and gentleness. The mare at his side, was wearing a slender and elegant black laced dress which contrasted with her bright yet slightly wrinkled white body. Her mane was wavy, long, and silver with blonde streaks in it. The only feature on her face that still holds her youth were her eyes. They were big, and they glowed with the deepest shade of navy blue. Any pony, no matter how old, could get lost in those eyes.

It was fall in the fair capital today. The trees and parks that spread throughout the city were painted with the colors of burgundy red, fiery orange, faded brown, and greenish yellow. Even though it was late in the fall season, and most of these beautiful leaves have fallen upon the grey streets, the air was still fresh with the fall crispness. The bareness of the tree branches actually accented their dark colored beauty of the branches themselves. The crisp breeze gently blows all the dead leaves around, making them dance and swirl all around the ponies on the streets. The fall sky was decorated with dark grey rain clouds and peaking streaks of sunshine.

_L' Opéra de Cheval_…Despite its holey and uneven roof top, it's ashy smudged white walls, its dusty stairs leading to the front entrance, the gathering of trash and rubbish decorating the front doors and side alleys of the building…. L' Opéra de Cheval still hold some of its redeeming beauty. Even after years of its sudden closure, the finely sculpted stone gargoyles and other stone mythical creature statues that lurked on the roof top edges looked ageless and timeless. The arches over the front entrance of the opera were still standing…still glimmering in golden paint. The rounded front entrance doors were still dark brown and complimented with heavy iron knockers and door handles. It was as if the iron had never seen moisture…or fire. The doors still had the triangular pattern carving…a carving so deep and complicated that you could feel the hard work from the artist who made the doors. Most of its beauty comes from its towering structure of course. Even though ponies have made many more tall and modern buildings since the opera's prime, their height and spectacle and style can still never match of L' Opéra de Cheval. And the name sign that hangs in between the arches of the front entrance…it is still intact. No burnt pieces, no decaying edges, no chipping paint. The cursive and delicate writing was still fresh and clear.

The old mare didn't show any signs of pain or agony when wobbling around in her crane. In fact, she felt like she could speed up those stairs leading to the front entrance of the old opera house. But when she reached those big and round doors…she paused…and looked up slowly to take in all of the details making up the door and the arches. When she was done looking at the front entrance, she focused her attention on the large iron door handles. When the black cloaked pony turned its head to face the mare, the pony saw that the lady expressed a solemn but also petrified look on her lovely face. This caused the cloaked pony to squeeze its hoof onto her hoof. When the elderly mare felt this comforting squeeze on her hoof, she turned her attention to the pony next to her and gave it a sweet grandma-like smile. The squeeze on her hoof gave her the courage to enter into the L' Opéra de Cheval.

When the two ponies opened the doors, they were greeted by an overwhelming whirlwind of dust and the smell of ash, old costumes, and old sewer pipelines. The elderly mare's slightly confident smile faded a little when she saw the condition of the opera house on the inside. The opera house…the place of all her memories…both good and bad…was empty…and bare. The once elegant polished floors were now scratched and covered in what appeared thick muck like dust. The walls were so lonely without the master piece art collections, the only thing that gave the walls company were the star spiders and their silky webs. Even the high and beautifully arching ceiling was lonely…lonely without its crystal chandelier. The chandelier that was here years ago wasn't as grand and wide as the one….that hung above the stage….but the crystal chandelier had a welcoming charm to it and captured the sunlight from the high windows so well. Without the chandelier in this front room, the room was dark and filled with shadows. From the corners of the old mare's eyes, she can see pigeon nests in the dark corners of the ceiling along with piles of trash gathered by rats on the floor. The one thing that didn't change was…the black marble stairs before them that lead to the opera stage inside.

Seeing those stairs drew the elderly mare out of her thoughts and it gave her the determination to climb, as if she was about to face the demons of her past. She started to walked, which immediately encouraged her companion to walk with her. Time certainly passed quickly walking up those prestigious stairs….or at least it felt like it to the old mare. Her heart was pounding wildly the entire time. And the black cloaked pony could hear her increasing heart rate and it made the mysterious pony worry about her. However, this pony knew better to stop her when she was on a roll. So the black hooded pony did its best at being her strong and supportive cane on her right side.

By the time they got to the top, the elderly mare was panting and slowly catching her breath. While the old mare lowered her head to the ground, the black cloaked pony brought its head to her eye level to make sure its lady was alright. The black cloaked pony even gave her a small nuzzle on her nose to show its concern. She chuckled slightly at her companion's gesture. She brought her head high into the air to show her status and strength, and opened the small but skinny doors before her with no fear. She didn't even need her friend's help to do so, which made the elderly white mare smile.

When the doors were opened, the two ponies saw a large area covered by crushed and destroyed theatre chairs, giant pieces of wood and stone all around, a sadly collapsed stage in the back, torn box seats on the walls, old and burnt burgundy curtains hanging all over the collapsed staged, and a medium size gathering of ponies before the broken stage. Luckily, there was some space left on the stage in the front to allow some ponies to climb up there and present the important news that were soon to be announced. The elderly mare noticed, while she and her companion, were walking slowly towards the stage that there was a massive white piece of cloth on open part of the stage. More so towards the left side, as if it was coming from the backstage. The cloth was covering some kind of huge yet clumpy looking object. _What is that thing? _She wondered.

As the two ponies got closer to the group, they began to actually hear their multiple conversations going on at once. Most of the ponies in this gathering were in this mare's age group. Some of the ponies were smiling and laughing with each other, catching up on old times and such. While others held what sounded like more solemn and serious conversations, portraying a sense of anxiety and worry of what was going to happen next. When the old mare approached the group, she smiled at them. Showing a sign of relief on her face, feeling thankful to see familiar faces in a time like this. Even though the black cloaked pony's face cannot be seen through the hood, the pony smiled with the lady at its side.

The old mare scanned the group with ease, looking for more acquainted friends she knew many years ago. During her scan, she noticed an elderly purple unicorn stallion on the stage. His mane was shaggy and copped looking, it was pure grey with streaks of pink it. Her eyes widen at the sight of him…._Dusk Shine? _It wasn't long before she noticed that the two regal brothers, Prince Solaris and Prince Artemis, were standing next to Dusk Shine. For some reason, they were all guarding the mysterious object underneath the white cloth. Dusk Shine shared a relaxed and vigilant look on well-aged face. It was true that unicorns had an act of aging well due to their magic, although she never thought that about herself. Despite being a unicorn herself, she always felt that there were mares much prettier than her. She also noticed that Dusk Shine looking extremely healthy and handsome for a stallion of his age. She assumed that was because he was in the radiant and powerful magic of the princes, him being their advisor and all. But the most important detail she noticed was the expression on the princes' faces…they expressed royalty and beauty naturally…but it also expressed graved yet emotionless frowns…they were very stern and hard.

Before the elderly unicorn could get a closer look at the princes, she was interrupted with some pony calling out "Miss Bluebell!"

She quickly directed her head towards the direction of this sound, and saw a grown yellow stallion waving excitedly at her. He was very muscular and well built, with large and hard hooves to prove this. He had a thick red mane with some streaks of grey in it, along with some crow feets around his bright child-like eyes.

She joyously answered him "Apple Buck!"

She wobbled as fast as she could, with her faithful companion by her side, towards Apple Buck so that she could give him a big hug. And he did the same. Despite the crowd separating, they didn't have trouble getting to each other. Apple Buck gave Miss Bluebell a big bear hug, just to let her know how much he missed her. Miss Bluebell enjoyed the tight embrace of her old friend, and grinned widely at him.

The strong old stallion remarked to Bluebell in a southern drawl "How have you been Miss Bluebell?!"

Bluebell answered in a giggle "Nothing much really. Just been living the simple life as a dance teacher out in the country. In a town called la ville de jaune."

Apple Buck responded "My! It sure sounds like a mighty fine place Miss Bell."

Bluebell then asked "More importantly, how are you? How's dear Macareina been doing? Where is she?"

Apple Buck answered in hesitant tone "Well not too good, I'm afraid….you see, the old carriage business took quite a stoll on her. She been doing it for so long, and being the hard worker she is…she…she's paralyzed."

Bluebell gasped at this and covered her mouth with her front hooves. Apple Buck closed his eyes and continued "Not just from the waist to the back hooves, but all of her. She can't even move her neck and head by herself. My wife and I have been taking care of her out in Applaosa, but…she's on her last stride."

Bluebell then placed her wrinkled and soft hoof on Apple Buck's shoulder, which made the tall stallion looked into the beautiful eyes of the unicorn before him.

She comforted him with "I don't know what to say, but…I'm so sorry Apple Buck. Please….Please give your sister my love. She will always so kind and understanding about me, the least I can do is…do the same for her."

Apple Buck gave the elderly unicorn a soft smile and placed his large hoof over Bluebell's hoof, "Thank you Miss Bell….I will…without a doubt. I think…that will make my sister…"

Then the country let out some soft sobs before answering with "_very happy…_"

Bluebell then lifted her hoof from Apple Buck's shoulder, and used it to wipe the tears away from his face like a grandmother would do for her sad grandchild. _Yes…that's exactly what he was to her…a child….a grandchild…that she will never have…._

When Apple Buck was finally able to see clearly through his teary eyes, he noticed the black cloaked pony behind Miss Bluebell. He gave the pony a surprised yet suspicious look before proclaiming "Who's this stranger?"

Bluebell quickly answered "This is my friend Apple Buck. _My dear friend….whom I have known for so long…._he's been my caretaker ever since I couldn't walk by myself." She then tapped her front hoof on the cane on her left side.

Apple Buck noticed this and began to understand that this mysterious pony doesn't mean any harm, especially to the precious Miss Bluebell. He smiled at the stranger and offered his hoof to him "Well, any pony friends with Miss Bell is a friend of mine! What's your name stranger?"

The black cloaked pony didn't take Apple Buck's hoof in return. In fact, he didn't say anything to Apple Buck. The mysterious pony just stood there quietly and stiffly in front of Apple Buck. This sent an unsettling feeling down Apple Buck's spine. Apple Buck slowly took his hoof back towards his side and turned his attention back to Miss Bluebell.

Bluebell answered with a soft smile "He feels like this event is for me…not for him. He feels like it isn't his place to speak and interact. Plus, he's a little…shy."

Apple Buck then returned his gaze to Miss Bluebell's companion to give him one last suspicious look. He remarked to her "Alllright…if you say so Miss Bell."

Apple Buck and Bluebell's conversation was interrupted by the sound of some pony tapping on an old fashion and bulky mic stand on the stand. It was Prince Artemis who was doing the tapping. The sound wasn't painful to hear, but it was annoying. However, this annoyance was proven effective by the fact that every pony in the room stopped their chit chat and focused on the princes on stage. Once Prince Artemis saw this, he stepped aside and let his older brother come to the mic stand.

Prince Solaris cleared his throat before announcing "_Bonjour, madams et monsieurs. _Welcome…I'm sure you all know why we are here. We have come here to not only to properly announce that L' Opéra de Cheval will be revived and furbished into a historical museum, but also to properly hand back the valuable items that rightfully belong to all of you…the staff…the musicians…the dancers….and the singers…of this once beautiful opera house."

Prince Solaris faced his brother for strength and hope before continuing to his audience, "My brother and I want you to know that… L' Opéra de Cheval will never be forgotten. Not because it is in the heart of Paris itself, but because of what all of you have done to make it so special. All of you, in some way, made art…beauty…and life. And that my citizens is why this opera house will always live on. L' Opéra de Cheval will always live on through those three things and by all of you…._and nothing more. _Today my subjects…_let us chase away the ghosts and demons of the past….and bring hope into this opera once more…._"

When Prince Solaris finished his speech, the advisor Dusk Shine went backstage and returned with a plain light brown wooden box. Dusk Shine placed it in Solaris's golden platted hoof. The prince lightly caressed and traced the outside of the box before turning his attention to Bluebell. Bluebell returned his gaze, expressing longing and hope for the box he held in his hooves. Prince Solaris floated towards the old unicorn and gently placed it in her grip.

Bluebell took a small breath in before lightly opening box. Inside the box was….a delicate and gorgeous blue stain glass ballet dancer pony. She was dancing and spinning in a small room of gold and silver. The dancer was wearing a big and beautiful dress along with an elegant mask on her face. She was dancing to a tune that Bluebell too well…a melody that always haunted her dreams…a melody that she always knew the lyrics too…but if she sang them out loud…she would be scared on what would happen next.

Instead, she sang a different tune in her head…a more haunting and slow tune…contrasting to merry and joyous melody in the music box….

_A collector's piece indeed . . .  
>Every detail exactly as he said . . .<br>He often spoke of you, my friend ...  
>Will you still play,<br>when all the rest of us are dead?_

The black cloaked pony placed both his front hooves on her shoulders, and gave his lady a warm and soothing warm from behind…in order to ease her mind of…the memories…soon to come. Once the memories come, it's hard to get Bluebell out of her head sometimes…it's like she in her own little world. She can't hear him…she can't see him…she can't even feel his touches and hugs…her memories take hold of her. He silently prayed to himself that once this day was over, they would return back to the way that they were.

All the while, Dusk Shine went back stage once more and returned back with a dusty and aged brown cowboy hat. He handed it to Prince Artemis who then took the hat to Apple Buck. When the Prince landed in front of Apple Buck, Artemis couldn't look into the eyes of this country pony…both of them clearly knew who it belonged to…the prince handed the hat to Apple Buck as if it was a feather ready to travel into the breeze. Apple Buck immediately clutched tightly onto the hat and began sobbing into it…in order to hide his grieving face.

The rest of the hour proceed just like that. Dusk Shine would go back stage, find some kind of item and hand it to the princes. Then the princes would personally and gently give these gifts to each pony in the group. Each gift received with reactions like crying….or anger….strange trance-like states….or no emotion at all in order to hide their vulnerabilities. But each pony and each reaction reflected the trauma and tragedy that happened to the opera house….long ago. Each gift and reaction build deep and soul shattering heaviness into the princes' hearts and into Dusk Shine's heart as well.

By the end, every pony was silent…every pony couldn't look at one another but only at their hooves. Bluebell was still holding the music box and listening to its strange yet classical song. Her companion, still clinging to her tight, hoping that his friendship and love will get through to her this time. Prince Solaris was the only pony trying to stay strong during this, raising his head and eyes high into the many rows of the opera house. Trying to hold back the tears and sobbing building in his eyes and throat.

He muttered hoarsely to his brother, "_It's time…_"

Prince Artemis nodded his head at his brother, and turned his body towards Dusk Shine still lingering near the sides of the stage. Artemis nodded solemnly to Dusk Shine, which signaled Dusk Shine to go towards the mysterious object on stage. Both Prince Artemis and Dusk Shine grabbed the giant cloth with their magic on two opposing sides. They dramatically lifted the cover off….and revealed to their audience…_a chandelier_. But not just any chandelier…the chandelier…the massive and spectacular chandelier they though they lost. Every pony gasped at the sight of this, and it brought Bluebell out of her memory trance. Her eyes widened to their fullest at the sight of the chandelier…looking new yet lifeless on the stage floor…but how? How was it possible?

Prince Solaris then announced to his surprised audience "We were able to fix and renew the famous chandelier that lived in the opera house. With the help of brilliant pony technicians, the chandelier will be lit once more…only with bright and illuminating light bulbs…this is gift from my dear brother and I…it can never erase the memories of what was…but it will lit a way to a new future!"

After Solaris proclaimed "lit a way to a new future!", Prince Artemis and Dusk Shine turned on the grand chandelier with their magic and magically lifted the chandelier to its original spot in the middle of the high ceiling. While every pony awed and smiled at the chandelier gracefully flying in the high to its home, the black cloaked pony turned his full attention to his Bluebell. Her eyes were filled with the lights of the chandelier, but her face didn't expressed awe. It expressed her wandering mind and her lost soul. She was going back to the way things were at…. L' Opéra de Cheval.

**Author's Note: I do not own the song mentioned in this chapter, it belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the other creators and owners of "The Phantom of the Opera". I suggest you listen to this song before or during this chapter. I love that short but haunting song**** So Bluebell is the female version of Prince Blueblood (don't worry she will be completely different from Prince Blueblood). Apple Buck is the male version of Apple Bloom. Macareina is the female version of Big Mac. Dusk Shine is the male version of Twilight Sparkle. Prince Solaris is the male version of Princess Celestia. Prince Artemis is the male version of Princess Luna. In terms of when the next chapter will be up, I am hoping to complete it and post it by next weekend. But it's hard to say because it's December aka holiday season and I will be busy with that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP, or it's genderbent version, or Phantom of the Opera because all of those belong to their respective owners. MissKoi also doesn't own "The Chaos of the Night" song, for it belongs to Disneyfanatic's "Bride of Discord" audio drama and it is based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Music of Night" from POTO(which is another thing I do not own. It belongs to its respective creator and owner.). I love "Music of the Night", and "Chaos of the Night" is a beautiful rendition of that song and it's my favorite song in the "Bride of Discord". BigApplePie also did an amazing job singing it in his Discord's voice**** We love you BAP!:0 Lol;)! So I recommend you listen to "Chaos of the Night" before or during this fanfic. I want to give a big thank you to my new fanfiction friend AM Shark for reviewing and liking my story, you're so awesome!:D And if there are any readers out there…let me know what you think of my story… (Crickets chirping in background). Anyway, on with the show!**

Chapitre Deux

_1881 Paris, Prance_

It was a calm, misty, and spring morning in capital. All the pony citizens were still sleeping in their warm beds because it was twenty minutes till six am. Once the clock tower strikes the hour of eight am, all ponies will go to work and have a productive but busy day. The opera house at the heart of the city was still empty and at peace….waiting for its staff, musicians, and singers to enter in and create lovely melodies to fill the city air. And the first three ponies that were about to enter the opera house. And they were Zircoro, Bluebell, and Butterscotch.

Zircoro was the oldest of this trio of ponies. He was a strong looking grey and white zebra, with a striped and wiry tail. He also had a very stiff striped mohawk, which had a long grey and white wiry pony tail on the back of it. He wasn't as tall as most muscular looking earth ponies that would pull the carriage on the streets, but he was certainly stronger and taller than most males of his species. Zircoro was also more graceful and agile than most stallions his size. Like the ponies that surround him, he too had a cutiemark. However, his sun shaped cutiemark looked like a birthmark due to the fact that his sun's cutiemark was grey just like his grey stripes. His cutiemark looked like it could blend into his fur coat. Zircoro had beautiful and alluring forest green eyes that contrasted with his white and grey face. He also had a short goat-like beard on the tip of his chin. To top it all off, he decorates himself with a thick gold bangle bracelet on his front left hoof, a thick and heavy gold necklace on his neck, multiple gold earrings on his left ear, and three gold piercings on his left eyebrow.

On Zircoro's right side was a light yellow, adult, male pegasus named Butterscotch. He had a short but thick well groomed pink mane with a long but slightly curled tail to match. Butterscotch's mane was so thick that if he dipped his head slightly, the pegasus could easily hide his face in his mane. Like most pegasi, he had a more agile and lean built body. A body designed for his light and feathery wings to carry him into the sky. However unlike most stallions his age, Butterscotch had a more feminine and soft framed face. This kind of face was highlighted by his big and wide teal eyes. But Butterscotch had eyes that were rare to find in most stallions in Paris…his eyes were sincere, innocent, and kind. His cutiemark were three pink butterflies to demonstrate not only his graceful ballet abilities, but also his sweet and gentle demeanor.

On Zircoro's left side was a white, adult, female unicorn named Bluebell. She was slightly shorter than the small Pegasus not too far from her. Bluebell was truly considered a beauty in the capital city. She had a long, endlessly wavy blonde mane and tail that always seem to glisten no matter where she was. Her coat was as pure as snow, and her hooves naturally shined like pearls. Her cutiemark was an eight pointed gold and purple star to demonstrate her elegant yet unique beauty and personality. Her horn was slightly longer than most unicorns which gave Bluebell an air of sophistication to her look. But what made this unicorn beautiful was her alicorn-liked face and her deep and dark navy blue eyes.

Both Bluebell and Butterscotch were carrying medium sized saddlebags as their group approached the side entrances of the opera house, instead of the front entrance. "I can't believe it! Today is the day!" exclaimed Bluebell. After the white unicorn exclaimed her excitement, she added a little skip in her step.

Butterscotch softly giggled at his friend's excitement, then added in his soft yet gentle voice "I know what you mean Bluebell. I'm excited too. _Woohoo._"

Zircoro chuckled at his company's joy and anxiety before remarking in his deep yet soothing voice "I am so excited for you my **children, **but don't get too caught up in your **bewilderment. **Remember….to never **roam**…in the deep and dark **catacombs**. For the creature you fear the **most**….is…."

Then Butterscotch and Bluebell casually finished their father's sentence with "the opera **ghost.**"

Bluebell added with a giggle "We know _baba_, we know."

Zircoro then responded seriously "You do not **knows**, only _baba_ **knows. **_Baba_ knows **best**…of what you **least expect….**"

Butterscotch then said to his father "Please do not worry about us _baba_. You taught us well to be weary and cautious of the opera house. We promised to stay by your side and focus on our dancing."

Zircoro smiled at his children, then sighed "I trust you little **ones**, I just…don't trust the secrets in which the opera **owns**. Do not be **alarmed**. For nothing in L' Opéra de Cheval will cause you **harm**. Ah look and **wonder**! My friends! There **yonder**!"

Zircoro pointed his hoof straight ahead to a large barn/stable area just to the side of the opera house. Butterscotch and Bluebell looked in the direction of their father's hoof and saw three ponies in this area. There were one orange earth stallion, a red earth mare, and a small light yellow earth colt. The orange stallion was a very strong looking pony and certainly a pony taller than any other stallion in Paris. He fancied himself with an old and dusty cowboy hat, which complimented nicely with his long and untamed blonde mane and tail. The red mare standing next to the stallion was very strong and toned looking as well, despite her slightly smaller structure. Just like the stallion next to her, she had a long and untamed mane as well. Her blonde hair was slightly darker than the stallion's hair. As for the small colt in front of them, he had a bright red mane and a bright green handkerchief tied on his neck. It didn't take too long for the three barn ponies to notice Zircoro calling out to them.

"Howdy Zircoro!" called out the orange stallion while waving at the zebra coming towards him.

Zircoro and his two older children smiled at the three friendly ponies in the stable. The small colt then said to them "Good morning Zircoro!" while the red mare gave them a small but humble smile and nod to them.

Zircoro was the first to say "Good morning my **friends.** For today seems very **splendid.** I have news to **recommend.** These are my children, Butterscotch and **Bluebell.** My little ones, I want you to meet Applejack, Macareina, and Apple Buck…these ponies will always treat you all very **well.**"

The orange stallion named Applejack then said while shaking each of Bluebell's and Butterscotch's front hooves "Well it is certainly a pleasure to finally meet you two. Zircoro always brags about ya."

Applejack's last statement made Zircoro blush a little out of embarrassment. The yellow colt named Apple Buck jumped up and down with glee while exclaiming "I can't wait to see you guys dance. Y'all are lucky to get the best dance teacher in all of Paris to teach you all his moves."

Macareina nodded her head and remarked in her deep yet comforting voice "Eeyup."

Bluebell and Butterscotch chuckled to each other in embarrassment before Bluebell answered with "Well, we will…certainly try our best to make our _baba _proud."

Zircoro put each of his front hooves on his children's shoulders "_Baba _is already **proud.** That is something that I will always say out **loud.** "

This made Butterscotch and Bluebell smile at their father with love and devotion, and the three earth ponies could feel love radiate from the group in front of them. The barn ponies knew this kind of love too well….and they smiled at Zircoro and his children.

Butterscotch turned his attention to Applejack and asked "So what's your guys' job here at the opera house?"

Applejack answered proudly "We're L' Opéra de Cheval's official carriage pony company. We help bring musicians, singers, and other important guests to the opera house."

Apple Buck happily added "We also help out with backstage stuff. You know, lifting the curtains and settings and all sorts of fun things!"

Applejack then said "And speaking of our jobs, we better get going. We have to get 'Sir Elusive' back to his castle."

Apple Buck then questioned Applejack "But Applejack, aren't we also supposed to bring Mr. Dusk Shine and the new…"

Applejack quickly whispered while covering his little brother's mouth "Apple Buck….the surprise…remember!"

Once Applejack saw the memory returning to Apple Buck's mind, clearly expressed in his eyes, the orange stallion released his grip and let Apple Buck said "Ohhhh, right. I almost forgot!"

Apple Buck turned his gaze back to the new ballet dancers and told them "Don't mind me! I was just…uh…"

Macareina chuckled softly at her silly younger brother, while putting her large front hoof around the colt's shoulder to indicate they had to go. Applejack called out to Zircoro and his children "We'll see y'all later!"

Apple Buck quickly shouted after that "See ya!"

Butterscotch, Bluebell and their father laughed privately to each other while heading towards side door entrance to the opera house and the carriage ponies headed towards the back of the opera barn to get their carriage ready.

When Zircoro and his students opened the side door, they saw a shadowy, tall, spiral stair case leading towards the highest levels of the opera house. High above the stage and close to the opera house's roof top. This meant that the rooms up there will be cold and freezing. The spiral stair case was dimly lit by a variety of fiery torches attached to the narrow stone wall around it. Zircoro was the first to enter in and the first to climb the stair case. He showed signs that he had done this intimidating stair case before, and he waved one of his front hooves at his children to follow.

Bluebell calmly and happily followed Zircoro to the stair case, while Butterscotch was still waiting outside the side door. Butterscotch was barely hiding in the shadow of the door, and looked at the dark stair case with anxiety and fright. In fact, the yellow pegasus was releasing beads of sweat from his forehead because of his deep and irrational fear of the dark. Butterscotch always scolded himself of his scaredy cat tendencies…it was so foalish! He was a grown up! An adult! He shouldn't be afraid of the dark! However, Butterscotch couldn't help it…_the darkness is a the perfect hiding spots for monsters and ghouls to hide….the perfect place for a creature like the opera phantom to hide…._

"Butters? Are you coming?" gently asked Bluebell to Butterscotch. This question brought Butterscotch out of his internal struggle. He looked up the stair case to find Bluebell only ten steps up. He smiled nervously at her, trying to hide his obvious fear from her, "Oh yes Bluebell, I'm coming."

Bluebell looked at Butterscotch with sisterly concern, trying to figure out a way to help Butterscotch and his fears of the dark. Bluebell had known Butterscotch too long to not notice all the things that scare him. Bluebell also knows that because he was a stallion, he was ashamed of those fears because he knew that other stallions would mock him for it. Bluebell felt that Butterscotch shouldn't be afraid to admit he was scared sometimes….just because he was scared of certain things…that didn't make Butterscotch a coward. _To Bluebell, he was the most wonderfully sensitive pony she had ever met. _

She blushed and then hesitantly asked him "Um Butterscotch…do you want me to…hold your hoof all the way to the top?" She gestured her front hoof towards the yellow pegasus, while still trying to hide her small blush from him.

Butterscotch was slowly approaching the stair case and its daunting first steps. Once he was able to take that first step, he let out a sigh of relief and a small smile. He responded to Bluebell's question with "It's okay Bell, I think…I think I got this."

With each step, Butterscotch became a little more confident about himself and with the lurking darkness around him. Once he next to Bluebell on the tenth step, he said to her "But thank you for offer."

Bluebell's eyes followed the calmer and more go-lucky Butterscotch up the stairs. She was happy that Butterscotch was able to face his fear on his own…but…she wanted to be the one to help him with that. And maybe touch his hoof…in a more tender and magical way. She let out a saddened sigh before quietly following Butterscotch and her father up the spiral stair case.

After ten minutes of climbing the daunting stair case, the three ponies finally made it to the top. Butterscotch and Bluebell saw their father open the medium sized yet rusty looking door in front of them. When Zircoro slowly opened the door, the door let out an echoing screech throughout the top floor of the opera house. Opening the door also released a small gust of cold air into the pony's face, which made Butterscotch and Bluebell shiver a little and wrap their shoulders with their front hooves in order to keep themselves warm. Zircoro's children looked into the room closely and observed that there were five twin sized beds on the right side and on the left side of the room. The multiple twin beds made the tiny room even smaller, but despite the size, Butterscotch and Bluebell smiled at the room.

Zircoro told them "I apologized about the harsh **coldness**, but I hope both of you find **warmness** in the space's **dampness**. This is the stallions'** room**. While on the other side is the mares' **room.**"

Zircoro then took his daughter's arm and lead her to another medium sized door that was a couple feet away from the stallions' room. Bluebell gave Butterscotch a small yet nervous smile before leaving with their father, and Butterscotch returned her smile with a happy smile. Not noticing the nervousness in her expression. The only reason why Bluebell felt nervous was because she shared her room with any other pony besides Butterscotch. It will feel a little strange not having him by her side before she sleeps. But she was also worried about the other stallions that Butterscotch might room with. She didn't want those stallions teasing Butterscotch, but she knew that her father will be sleeping in the stallion room too. And her father will make sure that those stallions treat Butterscotch with respect.

Meanwhile, Butterscotch went up to the bed in the far left corner of the tiny room. He put his slightly heavy saddle bags on the twin sized bed and looked out the window that was on the wall next to the bed. He smiled and awed at the sight of the capital city out his window. Paris looked so big and wide…it could go on for miles in Butterscotch's eyes! All the traveling ponies on the streets looked like bugs from his view, which made Butterscotch giggle a little. He also saw that he had the perfect view of the clock tower across the street from the opera house. As he stared at the clock tower, he began to see all the unnoticeable and crafted details in the clock tower. He became fascinated with the art and work that went into creating that tall and magnificent tower. Soon his ears were filled with its ringing bells and dings, as the hour stroked six times for 6 am.

Most ponies cursed this loud sound in the morning, but Butterscotch didn't. He loved the clock tower's bells and dings. He loved any kind of harmonious sound, or any noise that could create music. After the fifth ring and ding, Butterscotch's ears picked up on _an echoing yet faint note made by a piano key along with it_. This made Butterscotch open his eyes immediately.

He pondered on where that mysterious music note came from. Butterscotch knew he didn't just imagine the sound. Once the room was silent from the clock tower's ringing and dinging, Butterscotch stood still and shifted his ears in all directions to hear if the unknown piano will play again. He closed his eyes in order to help his mind focus on the sound. After what seemed like minutes of waiting, he heard another music note coming from a piano.

When Butterscotch opened his eyes, the unseen piano began to play more notes. And all these notes were coming together to make…a song. A very melodious, serene, slow, beautiful song. Despite the song being almost muffled and faint, Butterscotch could still recognize how wonderful the song sounded from where he was standing. His ears perked up to find that the song was coming from….the middle of the room? How could that be? Butterscotch looked towards the center of the room to find a small, circle shaped, dirty rug. He slowly lowered his head towards the rug to find that the song was coming from…underneath the floor.

He lifted one half of the rug and discovered a circle shaped trap door hiding underneath it. Butterscotch was surprised yet curious on why would this room need a trap door. Does any pony else know about this trap door? It appears to be so since this rug was mysteriously the same shape and size of the trap door? Why would some pony try to hide it? Did his _baba _know about this? Despite his suspicions and questions, he tossed the whole rug aside and opened the circle trap door by its dark iron handle. Inside the trap door was a dark, spooky, spiraling stair case leading down into the depths of the opera house.

Butterscotch then thought to himself _Oh dear, not another stair case. _Butterscotch looked deep into the stair case to see if he could find an end to it. But no matter how many times he looked into the darkness below him, he couldn't find the point where the stair case ends. The piano's song was getting louder than it was before and began bouncing off the walls of the narrow stair case. As Butterscotch was to shut the trap door and give into his fears, he heard a mare softly sing…..

_Night time falls and wins my adoration_

_Chaos stirs from my imagination_

Butterscotch froze when he heard this mare's angelic voice. He had never heard a pony sing this way before. Was she playing the piano? Why was she in the dark depths of the opera house? Was she a singer here at L' Opéra de Cheval? There was only one way to find out…unfortunately for Butterscotch…that means he had to climb another spiraling stair case.

He gulped before journeying into the trap door. As he closed the trap door behind him, Butterscotch decided to fly down the stair case instead of climbing down it. He didn't trust the first stair case, so he was certainly not going to trust this one as well. While Butterscotch was fluttering quickly down the daunting stair case, he heard the angelic mare sing…

_Listen as the trees creates music in the breeze_

When the mare paused in her singing, Butterscotch felt like he was being drawn to her…like he was put under a spell…a spell created by her voice…but not with magic. Yet Butterscotch didn't want this enchanted feeling to end, he wanted to follow her voice. He wanted to hear her sing more and more. He silently begged for this angel to continue singing. Even though her voice was very distant at this point, the distance couldn't take away the loveliest in her voice. Her voice gave him courage to trek through the darkness and the mysterious danger that lurks in the opera house. Butterscotch forgot all about the phantom and all of his father's warnings. _Butterscotch was simply in a dream…._

Butterscotch's prayer were answered when his angel began to sing once more….

_Slowly, as you, dream a land of splendor_

_Take the chance to live a life of grandeur_

_Appearances deceive, look me in the eye, and believe_

_I do not intend to cause you any fright_

_As I create the chaos of the night_

Butterscotch felt like he was getting closer to her as he was noticing the distinct characteristics of her voice. She had a soft yet powerful operatic voice. She was a high alto, an alto voice with some soprano characteristics. A very unique kind of voice to find a mare, especially in a mare to sing opera. Her voice was clear and crystal like a fresh spring morning. All Butterscotch could do was sigh in his lovely dream with her.

The tempo of the piano slowly started to increased, and the hidden mare's voice followed this tempo…

_Close your eyes and I'll cure you of your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the beast you knew before_

_Spread your wings, let your feelings come alive_

_And together we will both sky dive._

During the pause of the mare's song, Butterscotch slightly opened his eyes and found himself surprisingly at the bottom of the stair case. There was a short pitch black hallway leading towards a bright corner at the end of it. Butterscotch quickly went towards the corner, and found a long hallway that stepped down like a hill. The walls were decorated with fiery green and purple torches and black armored pony knights. The pony knights were holding sharp, tall, and fearsome spears in their front hooves.

Butterscotch cowered in fear at the sight of these pony knights and their spears, but once the angelic mare began to sing again, he forgot his worries and dreamily followed the sound down the hill like hall.

_Softly, deftly, chaos shall surround you  
>Hear it, feel it, closing in around you<br>Open up the door, and you'll find out what's in store  
>As you turn away from Harmony and light<br>And relish in the chaos of the night_

Before Butterscotch knew, he was at the bottom of the hilly hallway and approaching around its corner to face another hallway in this underground labyrinth. But Butterscotch was shocked to find, instead of a hallway, a lake. A lake underneath the opera house? Was there a pipeline flooding? It didn't appear to be so. Butterscotch also saw on the lake that long and elegant candlesticks were standing out of the lake, all beautifully lit with sunset orange flames in the darkness of the underground.

The magic began to pick up in speed and tempo, along with adding the sounds of other kinds of instruments to accompany the piano. The mare's voice proudly echoed out…

_Let your thoughts roam, devise itself a whole new world  
>Memories, forget them, they're in the past<br>Let your heart take you where it longs to be!_

Butterscotch looked above the lake and saw…a grand piano. Magically floating in the air above the misty waters below. Instead of a female pony playing the piano, there was a tall yet slender creature with a long black cape on her back creating and singing the song. She appeared to be some kind of dragon or serpent, as Butterscotch noticed a red snake like tail with a white feathery end peeking out of the black cape. She had a thick, white, edgy mane that went to the end of her back, along with two mismatched horns on top of her head. Butterscotch was about to question what creature she was…then his mind was soon enraptured when she slowly sang…

_Only then will you belong to me….  
>Floating, flying, dancing here together<br>Hold me, love me, dearest, darling treasure  
>Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in<br>To the power of the chaos I incite…_

She titled her head back ever so slightly, and loudly yet beautifully sang to the heavens…

_As I create the chaos of the night! _

Her powerful note not only echoed and spread its sound throughout the underground maze…_it also echoed deep inside Butterscotch's soul…_in all of Butterscotch's life, he never heard a sound so pure and so magical before. Butterscotch felt his heart skipped a beat, it made him wish that she was singing to him. But yet he felt like her song was speaking to him, as if her song knew everything about him. As if she knew everything about him. What was it about her voice and her music that just made his wings flutter? What was it about her that made his head spin with daydreams?

The instruments soon began to progressively calm their speed and tempo, and the mysterious creature in the piano stool relaxed her posture and crouched her back towards the keys…_  
>You alone can make my heart take flight<br>As I create the chaos of the night…._

"Brava!" exclaimed a very thrilled Butterscotch while clapping his front hooves together.

The singing creature instantly straighten her back, clenched her teeth in stress, and rapidly turned her head to see Butterscotch down below her. When Butterscotch finished his applauding, he noticed that she was looking at him. Her yellow and red eyes made Butterscotch cover his mouth with his front hooves and cower in fear. He titled his head away from her, trying to hide his head in his mane….however he still kept his gaze on the strange beast that was above him. Even though Butterscotch was petrified about what was soon to come, he was also embarrassed about the way he acted just now.

That moment….when those two looked into each other's eyes…felt like an eternity…to the both them…they were frozen in their hesitation and confusion….

The female dragon/serpent was the first to break off this stare off by shaking her head from side to side. As if trying to erase her own embarrassed and doubt. She snapped her fingers, and immediately transported herself in front of the light yellow pegasus.

This made scared Butterscotch and he let out a girlish squeak to show his shock and fear. The creature was floating in the air…right before his eyes! Her magic was incredible! Now that he was so close to her, he was able to see all the parts that made her_ so different from all the dragons and serpents he had read about in fairy tales._ She had a grey pony-like head and face, a long yet hour glass shaped brown snake body, a lion paw on her left, an eagle claw on her right, a goat leg and a dragon leg on the bottom of her snake body. As the beast lowered her head closer to Butterscotch's face, Butterscotch saw that she was wearing _a mask. _A black mask covering her gold and ruby eyes. The black mask had golden accents under her eyes, along with a golden line to the side of each other in order to look like eyelashes. On top of the black mask was a golden painted, upside down, crescent moon. Butterscotch also couldn't noticing that the left side of her mask was larger than the right side. The left side of her mask covered the entire top part of the left side of her face. She also had a large fang sticking out of the left side of her mouth.

"_Who are you?_" said the dragon/serpent in her deep, soothing, yet serious voice.

Butterscotch began to sweat profusely all over his face and body. He could feel his wings getting soaked in sweat. Even if he wanted to fly, he would be too scared to try. Her speaking voice was just as lovely as her singing voice. Despite her appearance, Butterscotch felt like he shouldn't be scared of a creature who could create such beautiful music. Perhaps her voice and music were a sign of her inner beauty. He gulped before answering nervously "B-B-Butterscotch…Butterscotch Daae."

The creature let out a soft and warm chuckle at the pony in front her, then softly smirked at him. Her laugh helped Butterscotch relax a little. He observed how her smile helped lighten and beautified her pony-like face. Seeing her smile his way made Butterscotch shyly smile back at her.

She took her face away from Butterscotch's and extended her neck back to its normal height, which made Butterscotch remember how tall she was. Her height simply amazed him. In a much more joyously yet mischievous tone in her voice, she asked Butterscotch "Do you know who I am?"

Butterscotch titled his head to the side, perplexed by her question. How could he know some pony he never met before? He was so confused by this that all he could do was slowly shake his head no.

His answer made the masked snake-like creature laugh in profound glee. Butterscotch was troubled about how his answer made her laugh so hard that she could bust a gut. After she was done laughing in her magical floating state, she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at Butterscotch with great mischief in her eyes. _What was she up to? _Butterscotch thought to himself.

She floated herself closer to Butterscotch again, and spoke to Butterscotch in a voice very similar to his father's "Remember to never **roam **in the deep and dark **catacombs**. For the creature you fear the **most **is….the opera **ghost**."

Butterscotch's eyes widen, he back away slowly from her and let out a panicked "You're-You're the opera phantom?!"

She responded in a cheerful "Ding-Ding!"

Butterscotch couldn't believe it…the spirit of myth and legend…the demon of his childhood nightmares…was…standing right in front of him!

"You seemed so surprised by this." She said in a low yet playful voice.

Butterscotch answered "It's just…you don't look…dead. You look like you are flesh and blood like me. Aren't ghosts supposed to be the souls of ponies who have passed on?"

She smiled proudly at him while admiring the claws on her lion paw "I'm a soul beyond life and death my little pony. My powers are forces from Tartarus itself, making me a living goddess among the mortal ponies."

Butterscotch then remarked in a gentle voice "You don't seem like a soul from Tartarus."

The opera phantom, amused by this statement, responded with "Oooohhh really? How so?"

Butterscotch replied sincerely "No soul from Tartarus can have a beautiful voice like yours."

Her face blushed at Butterscotch's compliment. She could feel every inch of her cheeks heating up like the candles on the lake. Why was she reacting this way?! Why did he have to give her a compliment in such sweet and sincere way?! The immense heat in her face made her heart pound wildly in her chest, she had to grip on the fur on her chest with her eagle claw to calm it down. She couldn't deny to herself any longer…he really meant his applause and cheering end her song ended.

Butterscotch then remarked nervously, while tumbling with his front hooves "You see that's why I came down here. It was because I heard you singing that amazing song….Anyway, I-I didn't mean to disturb you. It was very rude of me to do so. If you wish, I can leave. But before I go, I just wanted you to know that your music and singing is…wonderful. I hope more ponies in future hear you sing your lovely songs."

Butterscotch turned away from the opera ghost, about to go back down the hallway he came from…but he was interrupted by a loud "Wait!"

The yellow Pegasus quickly turned his head back towards the female serpent like dragon, and saw her reaching out to him and her face expressing a desperate plead to him.

It took the opera phantom a moment to realize the position she was in. This made her instantly return to elegant and straight posture she had before, and cleared her throat in order to fill the awkward silence.

"I-I mean….Your presence wasn't displeasing to me. I was just….surprised in finding an audience in my mist. Not many ponies journey into the depths of my opera house, and for good reason. You must be very brave." Said the opera phantom.

Butterscotch, feeling flustered by her compliment, rubbed the back of his neck nervously "I-I don't know about that."

He took a moment to look at the creature in front of him, and it reminded him of the first question he asked himself when he saw her "So…who are you?"

She answered him with a slight chuckle "I already told you who I am."

Butterscotch added "No, I mean who you are really? You know…your name? Your real name?"

The female beast answered Butterscotch with a small smirk on the side of her face "You're a very perceptive pony, aren't you?"

She lowered her head in front of Butterscotch like she did at the beginning of their encounter, and explained in a slight playful tone "I will tell you my name…if you promise not to tell a soul about all you've seen and learned to any pony."

Butterscotch smiled at the ghost and responded sweetly "Deal!"

Seeing this handsome pegasus smile at her made her heart pound rapidly in her chest again…however she didn't mind it this time…all that she could do was smile back at him, "Eris. Eris is my name."

**Author's Note: Whoa man, I have never written a chapter that long before! I have a feeling for this story that the chapter will be super long. Which is good news for you guys! In terms of when Chapter 3 will be up, I'm afraid that it will not be here till after New Year's. Sorry about that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP and it's genderbent characters and Phantom of the Opera, for they belong to their respective owners and creators. I forgot to mention in Chapter 2 that the term "Baba" means father in Swahili. Zecora's/Zircoro's rhymning and musical way of speaking reminds me of the Swahili language. Warning I had to look this term on the internet, let me know if this term is incorrect. I might use more Swahili terms in the future, so let me know if my google translate is wrong. I don't want to offend the Swahili culture. Anyway, I want to thank all my new reviews, favorites, follows, and my new readers. I deeply appreciate you guys reading my story. In response to my guest reviewer named Snowfrost: first of all, I love your username. It's very cute❤ Second, I am glad that you like my story despite being a genderbent MLP story. I know those kinds of stories are not everyone's cup of tea. That's why I am so surprised by the building positive response so far. Third, the ending to this story will be different from the original POTO story. Remember, MissKoi is a hard-core Fluttercord shipper:) That's all that I can tell you;) Lastly, thank you for reviewing and liking my "Ornaments" story. I appreciate the flattery on my writing, but there are greater fanfic writers than I. For example,Disneyfanatic2364 and AM Shark? Anywho, enjoy the show!

Chapitre Trois

"Butters? Are you ready yet" said Bluebell while knocking on the closed door of the stallions's room while wearing her long and wavy mane and tail in buns and fashioning a tight black ballet tights for rehearsal.

She allowed a minute or so for her friend to answer, but nothing happened. She knocked again while nervously asking "Butterscotch?"

When she didn't hear a response, she began to worry. What was Butterscotch doing in there? Was he even in there? No, of course he was. Maybe he can't hear her knocking on the door? Yes...yes that was it.

She quickly looked to her left and right before opening the door. "Hey Butterscotch, can you hear me?"

Bluebell was greeted by a small yet empty room. She slowly closed the door behind her before investigating the room. She was panicking about the sudden disappearance of her dear Butterscotch. Yet, she couldn't help be suspicious. Why would he leave his room? Especially in a short amount of time. This isn't like him! What if...the phantom took...no! There's no such thing!

Bluebell then noticed a small circle rug tossed aside next to one of the twin beds. She went over and picked it up, trying to figure out where the rug was before. She scanned the old water stained wood floor and found...a small trap door with an iron handle. What was this doing here? She thought to herself.

The white unicorn quietly went over to this mysterious door in the floor. She lifted the heavy handle up and down before opening the trap door wide open. Her eyes widen at the deep and spiraling stair case that lived underneath the floor. Bluebell's jaw almost dropped to the floor when she looked deeper into the darkness surrounding the narrow stair case. She then whispered out loud "Don't tell me that he...?"

Bluebell's question was answered by the echoing sounds of water dripping coming from the stair case before her. She groaned to herself while slowly sliding her hoof over her face "Why am I going to do this again?"

Then an image of Butterscotch's warm and beautiful smile flashed inside Bluebell's mind. The image was accompanied by the sound of Butterscotch's light and gorgeous laughter.

"Oh yeah, that's why." She sighed to herself.

Bluebell scooted herself closer to the edge of the opened trap door. She took deep calming breath before venturing down the stair case.

She wanted to quickly run down those creepy stairs, however one slip could either crack the entire stair case or send Bluebell tumbling down all the way to the bottom. She was thankful to have the light coming from her horn to guide the way. With each step she took,Bluebell's breath became more and more uneasy. Her new breathing pattern didn't help with her racing mind and heart.

Bluebell had a natural instinct to worry about Butterscotch. She felt that this instinct didn't come from her big sister mentality or from family love..but from a love beyond words. Bluebell was always disturbed by the fact that she wasn't creep out by her crush for her adopted brother. Even though they came from two different parents, they were still raised by the same father. Their Baba. Oh Solaris,what would he think of her feelings for Butterscotch? What would he say if he found out about her rule breaking? She's not suppose to be down here! But she had a good reason to be in the dark catacombs of the opera house. So Butterscotch should be punished for running off! No, she couldn't do that to Butterscotch. That pegasus had soft puppy eyes when he's sad and it breaks her heart to see him like that.

Before Bluebell knew it, she was at the bottom of the staircase. This joyous new revelation made Bluebell gallop down the short hallway. As the white unicorn was turning around the hallway corner with speed, she bumped into something. She charged at it so hard that it made her fall backwards towards the wall. She noticed how hard and bulky this thing was when she bumped into it. And she also noticed that it said "Ouch!"

While Bluebell was rubbing her now sore front legs on the ground, she heard a voice asked "Oh gosh! Are you alright Madamesoille?"

Bluebell rapidly looked up and found herself staring into the face of...a hunchback pony! It appeared to be a light grey stallion wearing a large burlap tunic to cover the large hump on his back. He had a shaggy blonde mane along with crossed eyed yellow eyes. The hunchback pony was smiling at Bluebell while offering his front hoof to her, showing her that he wanted to help her up. But Bluebell wasn't paying attention to his smile or his kind gesture, her mind was occupied with her father's stories. The phantom was a large, misshapen pony with golden eyes...and the creature before her had all these things!

"Wow! You look...just like her." sighed the cheerful hunchback pony.

This made Bluebell scream in the stallion's face and galloped back towards the stair case down the hall.

"Oh! Bye-Bye Madamesoille who looks like Esmeralda!" waved the happy grey hunchback, completely ignoring her terrified response.

The crossed eyed stallion continued to wave even when the white unicorn completely disappeared from his view. His wave over the last couple of minutes began to slow down, and he gradually developed a large goofy love struck grin on his face. He kept thinking to himself how that mare looked exactly like Esmeralda from his "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" story. Even though Esmeralda in the story was a earth pony with a brown and white spotted coat, along with a dark black mane...the mare he just met was beautiful just like her. She had pretty eyes just like Esmeralda. I bet she's nice just like Esmeralda. _I bet her name is Esmeralda_ he thought to himself.

As the hunchback pony slowly turned in the way opposite direction, he bumped into a familiar face.

"Oh oopsies! So sorry Mistress! I-I didn't see you there." said the flustered grey stallion to Eris.

Eris softly smirked at her serving companion and told him "You seem to be in a good mood today Dopey. Let me guess...Esmeralda came by to visit again?"

The draconquees knew that her little hunchback friend loved that Notre Dame story so much that he created an imaginary Esmeralda to keep him company. For some strange reason, Eris found this adorable.

Dopey blushed while answering "Actually, it's a different Esmeralda."

Eris raised her white hairy eyebrow at this and remarked "A different Esmeralda?"

Dopey answered with great enthusiasm "Yeah! Oh Mistress, she was so beautyful! I mean she didn't look exactly like her, but still!"

Dopey added a little sigh and held his hooves over his chest to calm his beating heart. Meanwhile, Eris was confused and suspicious about this new imaginary friend. She asked Dopey casually "What did this Esmeralda look like exactly?"

Dopey quickly said "She was white! All white! And-and she had this shiny blonde hair! And she was a unicorn! And...!"

Eris interrupted with "I think I get the picture."

Eris knew exactly which pony he was talking about. She certainly wasn't surprised that the little unicorn came down here. This thought made the opera phantom smirk evilly to herself.

Eris patted Dopey's head before journeying into the hallway, "It seems, Dopey, that my opera house has some new ballet dancers."

Dopey's ears perked up when Eris revealed this, "Oh that's wonderful news Mistress!" Then he followed Eris down the dark hallway.

Eris darkly chuckled "Indeed...it is."

Then she turned her attention back to Dopey and instructed "Make sure to lock up all the stair entrances. Make sure to camouflage them properly this time. Also, keep checking the sanctuary room every fifteen minutes or so for important messages...and visitors."

Then the tall draconquees handed the light grey stallion an envelop sealed with a golden pony skull wax seal. She said to him "But the first thing you need to do is deliver this...there are more guests coming today. And I can't wait to meet them."

* * *

><p>Bluebell raced up those steps like there was no tomorrow. Her high pitched girlish scream echoed throughout the narrow stair case. Bluebell felt like she has been screaming and running for ages. However, she was more concerned about the phantom following her up the steps. Bluebell perked her ears behind her head, trying to pick up any sound. She can only hear the sound of her own hooves galloping on the steps.<p>

She thanked Solaris when she saw the room light above her. Bluebell literally leaped out of the floor and slammed the trap door behind her with her magic. She collapsed upon the old and dusty floor, and took some slow deep breaths to get her regular heart beat back.

"Bluebell! Oh goodness! Are you alright?"

The white unicorn looked up and found Butterscotch with a brotherly concerned look on his face. He lowered his head towards her, so that they can talk at the same eye level.

She immediately lunged herself towards Butterscotch's neck. Once she got a hold of his neck, she tightened her grip. The combination of Bluebell's weight and her indestructible grip made Butterscotch fall over backwards.

Bluebell shouted "Butterscotch! Thank Solaris you're okay! What happened to you?! Where did you go?! You could have gotten yourself killed! You had me worried sick about you! Oh that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're alright."

Butterscotch choked out "Um Bells...can't breathe."

Bluebell's cheeks flared up when she realized what she was doing to Butterscotch and how close she was to her crush. She whispered "Oh oops. Sorry."

Butterscotch took a deep breath before telling Bluebell "Don't worry Bluebell, I'm alright."

Bluebell didn't answer Butterscotch. Instead, she tried to hide her red face from Butterscotch and praying that he didn't notice.

Butterscotch then said "I'm so sorry that I...disappeared...without telling you. It's just that...there was this...rat. Yes a rat. The poor thing broke his leg. I just had to help him. Not only in casting his little leg, but also getting him home. So I...took him down that one stair case Baba showed us, and took the little thing back to his hole in the barn."

Butterscotch's story helped Bluebell forget her embarrassment, which the blush on her cheeks to fade away. She smiled at her adopted brother, knowing that he had such a deep and compassionate love for all animals big and small. She was thankful that he didn't go down the staircase she explored. Of course he wouldn't go down there. Butterscotch is too smart for that. Bluebell decided not to tell Butterscotch of her encounter with the phantom. Butterscotch would have a heart attack if he knew.

Meanwhile,Butterscotch felt horrible in lying to Bluebell. He had never lied to her before. Plus, he wasn't a very a good liar to begin with. Hopefully she bought it Butterscotch thought to himself.

If Bluebell knew about her...and the phantom...Butterscotch couldn't bare giving his adopted sister a heart attack again. Plus, he promised Eris not to tell. Butterscotch's mind wandered back to his time with Eris just minutes ago...

* * *

><p>After Eris told Butterscotch her name, she then magically summoned a staircase...made of water! In the middle of the underground lake! This strange water staircase tower all the way to the stone ceiling. Eris created a hole into the stone ceiling for the water staircase. Butterscotch's mouth was opened so wide that a fly could fly in without the pegasus knowing it. This made Eris smile and slightly chuckle at him.<p>

Eris offered her lion paw to Butterscotch and said "Come. Let me help you walk back."

Butterscotch was touched by her generosity and kindness. He gave her a small shy smile before placing his hoof in her claw. Eris smiled back at Butterscotch,with her eyes glued upon his eyes.

They flew towards the bottom of the staircase. Butterscotch was amazed by how Eris didn't need wings to fly over the lake. He couldn't hear any wings flapping from under her black cape. Eris was the first one to climb up the steps. She let go of his hoof so that he can follow her up,although Eris didn't want to stop holding his hoof. It was so soft and warm...oh Eris could have held his hoof for an eternity.

Butterscotch had to tap the bottom step with the tip of his front hoof to see if the water staircase was truly solid. And...it was! It wasn't slippery or cold like ice, it was like walking on a cobblestone road. This made Butterscotch laugh in revelation.

Eris laughed softly "You like my magical creations?"

Butterscotch blushed, realizing that he laughed out loud, "Oh yes. I do."

Eris smiled. This was all a strange experience for the phantom. No pony had ever liked her magic before. Her magic was always looked at with scorn or with disgust or with annoyance.

As the two creatures progressed closer to the hole in the stone ceiling, Butterscotch asked Eris "What was the name of that song you were playing?"

Eris proudly responded with "Chaos of the Night. It's for my opera. It's called..." Then Eris sang out loud "Donna Triumphant!"

Eris recomposed herself and continued "Chaos of the Night is a love ballad from the main character Donna to her gorgeous lover."

Butterscotch's sparkled with excitement and joy, he beamed "Oh my, an opera! That's wonderful!"

Eris let out a shy smile and blush at Butterscotch's response. She was thankful that the little pegasus could only see her back. Eris never thought in a million years that she could find some pony just as excited as she was for her opera. She sighed out loud "Indeed. Wonderful."

At first, Butterscotch was feeling unsure when into entering the giant hole in the ceiling. But when he saw Eris enter into it with ease, Butterscotch was able to gather enough courage to do the same. He closed his eyes...took a cleansing breath in...and...

"You can open your eyes now."

Butterscotch slowly opened his greenish blue eyes and he was surprised to find himself back in the stallion dancers bedroom once more. He was in the middle of room, standing on top of the trap door.

Eris was standing by the window next to Butterscotch's twin bed. She had a playful smirk on her face,while her arms were crossed against her chest.

Butterscotch let out an embarrassed chuckle when he looked around the room, and this made Eris chuckle along with him. Butterscotch then saw Eris raising her eagle claw, as if to snap herself magically out of the room and leave Butterscotch forever. But Butterscotch didn't want her to leave! Not yet! Not after he just met her!

"Hold on!"

Eris paused and was shocked at Butterscotch sudden outburst. For a shy little pony, he can be quite loud when he wants to be.

Butterscotch's face reddened immediately, as he softly sat himself on the ground. He lowered his gaze from hers, and started playing with his front hooves. It took a full minute for Butterscotch to gather up enough nerve to spit out, "W-W-What I meant to say was...when will I see you again?"

Eris's eyes widened at that moment. Her face flustered red, her palms became sweaty,and her heart raced wildly in her chest.

Butterscotch continued "I would love to hear you play and sing again, but...I might be asking too much. Forget that I asked. You can go now, if you wish..."

Eris responded quickly "You're not asking too much!"

This made Butterscotch look back up to Eris.

She coughed into her arm in order to recollect her calm and dignified persona. "You can visit me if you wish. All you have to do is write me a letter to let me know of your arrival in advanced. Drop the letter off at the sanctuary room near the dressing rooms backstage, and I shall respond."

Then she swirled one of her lion claw fingers in the air, and she magically made a neck appear on Butterscotch's neck. Butterscotch looked down and saw a gold pony skull head key on his necklace.

Eris continued while twirling the key in her paw, which made Butterscotch simply uncomfortable, "Once I have given you permission and the time to visit, you use this key and enter it into the hole next to the altar. A door will appear and the door will lead you back to my lair."

Their conversation was soon interrupted by the sound of muffled screaming from underneath the trap door.

Butterscotch uttered "Bluebell?!"

Eris the proclaimed with a cheeky smile "That's my cue."

As soon as Butterscotch turned around, Eris was gone...

Butterscotch quickly stuffed his necklace into his saddlebag before Bluebell blasted through the trap door.

* * *

><p>After Butterscotch dressed into his black rehearsal ballet tights and put his mane in a pony tail, he met with Bluebell outside the stallion room.<p>

They gave each other a comforting smile, before descending down the staircase by their rooms. They were on their way to meet with the other ponies on stage for their first rehearsal. However, the two siblings didn't notice...that in the shadow of the stallions' room door...was Zircoro. Looking at his children with a very stern look on his face.

Author's Note: The next chapter will be out either next weekend or the weekend after that, I am not sure because the chapters for this story are so long, I'm working on another story for fan fiction (it's called "The Green Eyed Gryphon"), plus I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. So sorry you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP and Phantom of the Opera, for they belong to their respective owners and creators. MissKoi also doesn't own "The Magical Lasso" song from POTO, for it belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and it's other creators and owners. For some reason I love this song. It's so haunting and I love how strong and intimidating Madame Giry is in the song. The best way to tell someone off is through song;) I do suggest you listen to the song before or during this fanfic. I do have to change the lyrics slightly in this song in order for it to go with the plot. But I do not own the original lyrics. I want to give a big hug to all my new readers and to my readers who have been with my story since the first chapter❤! Speaking of readers, Happy Birthday Disneyfanatic2364! I hope your special day is full of magic and joy. Enjoy the show?**

Chapitre Quatre

Applejack pulled the one horse black carriage to the front steps of the opera house. He traveled all the way from the outer east side of Paris, which was a long distance from the opera house. However,Applejack found the trip to be worth it...for one of the passengers inside.

When Applejack stopped, with chains of sweats dripping down from his face to his neck, the carriage door opened. The first passenger to come out was a white unicorn stallion. He had elegant purple curls in his mane and tail, with crystal blue eyes. The stallion was wearing a red designer jacket with slick black boots on each hoof to protect them from the dirt and grim. He was also wearing a soft gold cashmere scarf because of the chilly morning.

The white unicorn took a deep breath in through his nose. He sighed out peacefully "Ah, at last we are here."

He look over his shoulders and proclaimed "Come Sweepy, come Barbara."

As the white stallion progressed off the carriage steps, a white unicorn colt named Sweepy Belle followed him and groaned "Coming Elusive."

The colt also had a swirly but puffy purple and pink mane with light green eyes. He struggled to go down the carriage steps due to the heavy gold saddle bags on his back,while carrying a light blue fan in his mouth. As soon as Sweepy step off the last step,he quickly joined Elusive by his side and started fanning Elusive with his magic.

The two unicorns ignored Applejack as they passed him. They didn't give him a thank you as they approached closer to the opera house, but Applejack didn't expect a thank you from Elusive. This was part of their routine with each other. Applejack was waiting for the next passenger to get out of the carriage.

A small, female, purple dragon with green spines on her head and tail came out of the carriage door. Applejack always notices in the corner of his eye her piercing, jewel-like, green eyes and her long black eyelashes. He always notices her cute little nose, and the tiny fangs sticking out of her sweet smile. However, his heart always aches when he sees the dragon carry heavy suitcases and saddlebags in her claws. He wanted to carry them for her, but Elusive and Barbara wouldn't allow it.

After Barbara slowly got off the last step, she settled the bags down to the ground. Just to give her little arms a break. Barbara noticed while slightly looking over her shoulder Applejack. He was smiling at her with his face fully towards her direction.

This made Barbara grin bright and waved excitedly at Applejack "Hi AJ!"

What Barbara didn't notice was the fact that Applejack was smiling at her without even knowing it. He was in his little daydream with her. In a world without Elusive. Just him and her...in their eternal bliss.

What snapped Applejack out of it was Barbara calling his name. He felt so embarrassed. He could already feel his face turning as red as an apple. He just hoped that Barbara doesn't notice his current blush on his face. However, Barbara is the type of gal to not notice other stallions,aka Applejack,crushing in front of her. This is due to her own crush for Elusive,her innocent naive nature, but also due to...their friendship. To Applejack,their friendship was both a blessing and a curse.

Applejack felt his heart skip a beat when she called him his AJ nickname, along with the wave in his direction. It made Applejack feel like he was important and treasured by Barbara. He shouldn't think much of this gesture,but...he couldn't help it.

He slightly stuttered while Barbara was walking towards him "H-Howdy Barbara. H-How are ya today?"

Barbara responded cheerfully "You know me. Can't complain. But I especially can't complain today because of the visitors coming today."

Applejack chuckled "I know how you feel Barb. I'm real excited too."

Barbara then pulled out from behind her back a red apple. She whispered while handing the red apple to him "Here. Red Delicious. Your favorite."

Applejack, extremely touched by Barbara's generosity, then sighed softly "Oh Barbara, well thank..."

Their conversation was soon interrupted with Elusive calling "Barbara! Are you coming darling?"

Barbara quickly diverted her attention away from Applejack, and called back with hearts in her eyes "Coming Elusive!"

She rapidly gathered all the suitcases and saddlebags in her and and ran towards Elusive. While running, she proclaimed to Applejack "See you later AJ!"

Applejack whispered sadly back while watching Barbara run into the opera house "Bye Barb."

He gave the small dragon one more look before quietly returning the carriage back to the barn.

* * *

><p>When Butterscotch and Bluebell enter the main stage from backstage, the two ponies couldn't believe how many ponies, props, and settings could fit into one stage. Ponies flash and dash before them in their colorful and multi-fabric costumes. Each pony had something to do and they had to get it done quickly. Butterscotch and Bluebell could also hear the orchestra pit warming up. All the while, white hair old stallion conductor was reviewing his music sheets. The two siblings were in awe of all this splendor.<p>

What brought the two ponies back into reality was the sound of Applejack's voice. "I take it that y'all like the view?"

Butterscotch looked over his shoulder and found Applejack wrapping his foreleg over his shoulders. The shy yellow Pegasus felt a little uncomfortable being this close to a stallion, due to many colts that bullied him when he was young. However, Applejack's confident smile comforted Butterscotch. In response, Butterscotch gave him a small grin.

Bluebell told Applejack with glee "It's beyond anything Baba could tell us in his stories."

Butterscotch "I agree. It's too lovely for words."

Applejack chuckled in throat "Glad that L'Opera de Cheval is meeting with your satisfaction. Anyway, your pop told me to show y'all around till he gets here."

Butterscotch asked "What's he doing? Do you know?"

Applejack answered "He's going to meet with our special guests today."

He looked side to side before whispering into their ears "I'm not suppose to spread this around, but...the opera house is getting itself some new mangers. The old manager couldn't take anymore, so he left. Without anypony knowing it! Because the Princes help fund L'Opera de Cheval, they found some new mangers to replace him. The mangers are coming to rehearsal today. AND they are accompanied the Princes' royal advisor!"

Bluebell whispered cheered "Wow! That's amazing!"

Butterscotch nervously asked "Um,how come the old manger left?"

Applejack teased him with "Some of the crew like to say it was the phantom that scared him off. The poor fella just couldn't take it anymore."

Butterscotch uttered with fear and guilt in his voice "The Phantom?"

Applejack then exclaimed "Oh there he is!"

They walked over to the ballet practice pole located on the back wall of the stage. There was a pink stallion with pink poofy hair, stretching one of his back hind legs on the pole. As soon as his leg was on the pole, he bend his back so far back that his front hooves can touch the other back hoof. Butterscotch and Bluebell were amazed by this dancers flexibility. It was like he had no bones in his body.

Applejack then told the pink stallion "Hey Bubble Berry."

Bubble Berry cheerfully responded "Hey there Applejack! How's it going up there?"

Applejack laughed "Nothing much with me, but I have some new friends I wanna introduce you to."

He pointed one of his front hooves towards Bluebell and Butterscotch, and this immediately made Bubble Berry untwist his flexible body. He let out a dramatic gasp while jumping high into the air. His poofy mane and tail extended into the sky and his jaw almost dropped all the way to the ground. His eyes were bugged out of their sockets.

Berry's dramatic display almost bumped into the skyway bridge high above the stage. There were two ponies working with the setting ropes on the skyway bridge. One was a rainbow named blue coat pegasus stallion named Rainbow Blitz. Another one was a small orange pegasus colt named Scootaroll.

When Rainbow Blitz saw Berry near the sky bridge, he shouted "Woah! Watch it Berry!"

Scootaroll added "Yeah, watch it!"

After Bubble Berry floated back to the ground, Rainbow asked Scootaroll "Hey Scoots, could you go to stage left and pull up rope five?"

Scootaroll saluted and responded with "Sure thing Blitz!"

Butterscotch and Bluebell stared at the recently landed and cheerfully smiling Bubble Berry. Was this pony scared of new ponies? Did this pony just being funny and dramatic? Or was this pony just plain looney?

Bubble Berry took in deep breath before dancing and singing with great gutso,  
>Welcome, Welcome<br>To L'Opera de Cheval today!  
>Welcome,Welcome<br>We like to sing all day!  
>We're horse famous<br>From Manehattan to Duval  
>Welcome new friends<br>To L'Opera de Cheval!

The end of Berry's performance was meet with awkward stares and silence from Bluebell and Butterscotch. However, this didn't waiver the pink stallion's enthusiasm. He took each of their hooves and shook them rapidly.

He quickly said while shaking their hooves "Hi! My name is Bubble Berry! Bubble as in bubble baths. And Berry as in Berry's rock farms. Are you excited?! I'm excited! I've never been so excited! Well, except a couple minutes ago when I first met ya! But over than that, it's so super trooper to have some new friends for the ballet team!"

Once Berry finished in his long and powerful hoof shakes, Butterscotch and Bluebell gave their new friend wide yet sweet grins. Awhile, massaging their new sore hooves.

Applejack let out a hearty laugh while wrapping one of his forelegs around Berry's shoulders,"Bubble Berry here is the nicest and all the around the best ballet dancer y'all can know around here. Stick him and he'll show ya the ropes."

"Did somepony say ropes?"

All the ponies looked up and saw Rainbow Blitz sliding down a rope before them. While carrying Scootaroll on his back.

Once they landed gracefully and stylishly on the ground, Rainbow remarked "The only pony that knows the ins and outs of this opera house is me."

Scootaroll added "And me too! Right Blitz?"

Rainbow responded while giving him a play noggie, "That's right Scoots, you too."

Applejack then said "And this here is Rainbow Blitz and Scootaroll. They're in charge of backstage and placement of settings."

Both Blitz and Scoots responded with a smooth yet cool "What's up?"

Butterscotch and Bluebell both said "Hello."

Applejack then said to Rainbow "Showing off as usual Rainbow?"

Rainbow smirked "Not showing off, just being awesome as I wanna be."

Scootaroll asked Butterscotch and Blubell "So, who are you guys? Are you guys the new mangers?"

Bluebell answered "Oh no, we're not the new mangers. We're the new ballet dancers. I'm Bluebell. And this is Butterscotch."

Butterscotch gave them a shy and small wave.

Rainbow Blitz remarked with "Oh. So you're Zircoro's kids, huh?"

Bubble Berry added "Mhmmm. I love butterscotch candy. You're so lucky in having a yummy piece of candy as your name. Is butterscotch your favorite kind of candy?"

Butterscotch answered shyly "Well actually, caramel is my favorite kind of candy."

Rainbow interrupted with "Isn't butterscotch and caramel pretty much the same thing?"

Berry exclaimed "Are you kidding?! They are not the same thing! Butterscotch and caramel are two completely different things!"

Butterscotch and Bluebell giggled at Bubble Berry's explanation. It was then Butterscotch noticed something wonderfully unusual in the corner of his eye. He turned his head...his face brightened...he never thought in his whole life would he see this.

"Oh my goodness!"

He ran past Bluebell and the group of his new friends. He galloped towards Barbara and halted right before her face.

He cooed "Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. She's soooo cute!"

Barbara was speak less. She felt extremely uncomfortable by the sudden appearance and cooing by this new stallion. She also felt embarrassed, "Um?"

Butterscotch's vision of Barbara was soon blocked by Elusive's death glare. His death glare made poor Butterscotch back away in fear.

Elusive harshly scolded Butterscotch "No pony can tell my Barbara she's cute except for me."

Barbara sighed out lovingly,with her claws placed over her chest, "Elusive..."

Applejack stepped in and placed himself between Elusive and Butterscotch. He gave Elusive a death glare right back at him. Applejack barked "Leave him be Elusive! He's new, he didn't know any better."

Elusive responded with "Hmph! What's your name pegasus?"

Butterscotch was shaking in his knees, with Bluebell standing by his side to support him. Butterscotch felt like he couldn't breathe...all the ponies on stage were staring at him...his worst fear playing out before him. His response to Elusive's question was a scared whimper.

Elusive demanded "For Artemis's sake! What is your name pegasus?!"

Applejack interrupted with "His name is Butterscotch. He's Zircoro's son. So you better back off before Zircoro comes around...seeing you bullying his boy."

Barbara whispered while gazing at Applejack "Applejack..."

Elusive and Applejack were frozen in their deadly glare natch with each other. Every pony was silent, waiting for either Elusive or Applejack to make the next move.

Elusive lifted his muzzle high in the air and turned away from Applejack. He huffed "You got lucky this time...Butterscotch...stay out of my way! Let's go!"

While Elusive walked towards the other side of the stage, Sweepy fanned Elusive's face. Barbara gave one last sad look at Applejack before following Elusive. Applejack took a small step forward, with a desperate look on his face, as if he wanted to follow Barbara. But he knew he couldn't do it here...not now.

As Bluebell was helping Butterscotch up,she asked with disdain in her voice "Who's the jerkface?"

Rainbow Blitz answered "That's L'Opera's Primadonna, Elusive. Every pony follows his whim in order to avoid...well...that. The guy is such a drama queen that he forces his own brother to be his servant."

Butterscotch quietly asked, while still getting over shock, "Is the little dragon his friend?"

Applejack commented without really hearing himself "Friend...servant...pet... who knows."

Butterscotch was the only to notice the sadness and disappointment in Applejack's voice. He was about to ask his new friend if he was alright, but he was interrupted by his father approaching the stage.

As soon as Zircoro got on the stage, he proclaimed "Attention stallions and mares on the **stage! **Let me present our new managers, here to l**ead** and **amaze."**

After Zircoro's introduction, two mares popped out from behind the zebra. The two mares appeared to be twin unicorns. They had light yellow coats with long, red and white, striped manes. They were wearing blue and white striped vests with matching straw hats.

The one with the edgier looking mane started singing,  
>I'm Shiimmm<p>

Then her sister with the curlier looking mane joined in with,  
>I'm Shaaammm<p>

As soon as they finished their musical note together, they both joyously exclaimed "We're The Shim Sham Sisters!"

They flipped over Zircoro and landed in perfect splits before their employees. They present the ponies with charming and innocent smiles, however they recieved the sound of one pony clapping for them. And this pony was Bubble Berry.

He cheers while clapping for Shim and Sham "Woohoo, great show! Finally! We get some mangers with musicality."

Zircoro clears his throat into his front hoof, then proceeds with "May I also present the Princes' Royal Advisor, Dusk **Shine**. Make him feel welcome and be **kind**."

Dusk Shine then walked up and joined Zircoro on stage. He was a purple unicorn with a choppy pink and dark purple mane. He had twilight purple eyes, which was complimented by his dark blue and gold jacket. The jacket had the symbol of the princes' cutie marks on his upper pocket to show his position within court.

He smiled while graciously stating "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Dusk Shine knew the reason why he was there was because he had to keep an eye on The Shim Sham Sisters. By order of the Prince Solaris. Even though Shim Sham Sisters are good nature mares with success in this new apple cider business, The Sisters also had greedy and con-men tendencies. Dusk Shine was always happy in carrying out Prince Solaris's orders. He felt honored in taking this mission dealing with the Princes' favorite opera house. However, Dusk Shine couldn't help but be feel like his position dealt with issues closer to the Princes. Not the arts. Dusk Shine had nothing against the arts. But he was the royal advisor, not an opera house manger.

Elusive quickly walked over to the new mangers and Dusk Shine,with Sweepy and Barbara following right behind them. He slicked his mane back slightly,cocked his invisible eyebrow seductively, and gave them a beautiful but fake smile.

He remarked confidently "Well how do you do? Enchanté. My name is Elusive. And let me just say that it's..."

**WHAM**!

Elusive was pulverized by one of the setting panels closest to the orchestra pit. The slightly heavy panel hit in the middle of Elusive's back. However, this didn't make the white unicorn pass out. He struggled ferociously under the panel. He was trying to figure out what was on top of him,while calling out for assistance. Sweepy and Belle awhile were struggling to get the setting off Elusive.

All of sudden,a grey bucket gracefully flew from high above the stage and landed on top of Elusive's head. Out of the bucket, white slightly gooey and thick substance oozed all over Elusive's mane. Feeling the strange substance drip all over his face made Elusive scream like a little filly.

Everypony on stage were fighting to contain their laughter at Elusive's expense. If they helped,Elusive wouldn't be in this funny position anymore. The Shim Sham Sisters, Dusk Shine,and Zircoro helped Sweepy and Barbara remove the heavy object off Elusive.

When Elusive stood up,his face was fuming red underneath the metal bucket still on his head. The bucket and the white substance covered Elusive's eyes and nose.

Bubble Berry went over to Elusive with an inquisitive look on his face. Berry examined the angry yet sticky unicorn all around, like he was Sherlock Horse. He looked closely at the white goo dripping from Elusive's bucket. He sniffed it first before licking Elusive's cheek. This lick made Elusive jump in shock and gag in disgust.

Bubble Berry licked his lips, then happily concluded "Yummy! Marzipan."

This whole incident made all the ponies on stage burst out laughing, they couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears of joy were coming from their eyes. The only ones that were not laughing were Dusk Shine, Zircoro, Sweepy Belle, Barbara, and Butterscotch.

Butterscotch looked up to the rafters up above the stage...nothing but darkness and shadows.

Elusive aggressively took the bucket off his head and threw it off stage. Steam was flaring from his nostrils,his crystal blue eyes were now red. Sweepy used a towel to wipe off the marzipan from his face and mane, but this didn't calm down the Primadonna.

Elusive shouted "That's it! I can't take anymore of this! Do you hear me Phantom?! I can't take it!"

Dusk Shine asked "Phantom? Who is this Phantom? Does he work here at the opera?"

Elusive loudly responded with "It's a she actually. And no, she doesn't work here! She's the no good, over bearing, low life, scum of a ghost that lives in the shadows of the opera house!"

Dusk Shine retorts "No offense Monsieur Elusive, but there is no such thing as ghosts or phantoms. There's no scientific proof of their existence."

Rainbow Blitz casually adds in "Oh she's real alright. She's as real as you and me. And her power is as real and as deadly as dark magic itself."

Rainbow Blitz slowly walked towards the middle of the stage,and positioned himself into a crouched cat-like position. He had a cocky smirk on his face, preparing for his story telling moment.

He darkly proclaimed to his audience "Dark grey stone is her skin. A great black hole served as the nose that never grew. Yellow gold eyes pierce through the shadows. You must always be on your guard...or she will...turn you into stone!"

Blitz's last statement terrified the ponies on stage and made some of them gasp in fear. This made the rainbow pegasus laugh in his accomplishment.

The crowd parted for Zircoro. He slowly approached Rainbow Blitz. The blue stallion was unaware of the zebra's presence until...he started to sing in a haunting tone,  
>Those who speak<br>Of what they know  
>Find, too late, that prudent<br>Silence is wise.  
>Rainbow Blitz<br>Hold your tongue!  
>She will freeze you with the<br>Ice in her eyes!

Zircoro stared Rainbow down. Zircoro's glare made the cocky stallion crouch all the way to the ground,with his head almost bowing to Zircoro.

Blitz nervously remarked "Relax Zircoro, I was just kidding around."

Zircoro responded seriously "But the Phantom never **kids**. With your life, you would promise to never **bid."**

Dusk Shine says "Oh Monsieur Zircoro, please don't tell me you believe in this ghost too."

Zircoro answers "I don't just **believe**, I **see**. see her."

Butterscotch gasped quietly. His father knows Eris?! But how? And why? Why he didn't he tell them?

Dusk Shine responds "Wait? Y-You've met her?"

Zircoro pulls out an envelope with a gold pony skull wax seal and presents it to Dusk Shine and The Shim Sham Sisters. They eyed the mysterious envelope with deep curiosity and wonder.

Zircoro then tells them "The Opera Ghost welcomes you** all** ...to her opera. She looks forward to what her new mangers have to **install."**

Shim exclaims "Her opera?!"

Sham adds in the same tone "Her new mangers?!"

Dusk Shine quickly opens the envelope,and scans all the letter with great precision and speed. He immediately noticed at the bottom of the letter,there was a signature. It said O.G.

But Dusk Shine also noticed another important yet daunting detail, "She...She wants 10,000 bits..."

The Shim Sham Sisters both shouted "WHAT?!"

Dusk Shine continues without really hearing the twin sisters, his eyes still glued to the letter, "She wants 10,000 bits...every month."

"Let me see it!" The Shim Sham Sisters both yelled. They both harshly grabbed the letter from Dusk Shine and closely examined it.

Zircoro explained "As you can **see**, all mangers...even the old manger...pay this monthly **fee**. Or else."

Shim turned away from the letter and barked at Zircoro "There is no way that we're paying 10,000 bits!"

Sham continued Shim's statement with "Not for any pony or for any ghost!"

Shim finished it with "Especially for a 'phantom' that does nothing more than torment and scare others!"

Elusive proclaimed "Then what are you going to do then? Get rid of it once and for all?! I suggest you do it soon or I'll be leaving!"

He lifted his face high in the air and retreated back to his dressing room, with his little brother and his little dragon by his side.

Dusk Shine then conversed with Zircoro "Zircoro...if you know this 'phantom', then please reason with her. There has to be a way to solve all this...without bowing down to the demands of a 'ghostly' dictator."

Zircoro was silent. He turned his gaze away from Dusk Shine.

This encouraged the purple unicorn to say "The Princes and I can help Zircoro. Please."

Zircoro responded solemnly "L'Opera de **Cheval**...and O.G...will always stand through it **all**

Dusk Shine slightly backed away from Zircoro with a surprised yet grave expression on his face. Even though he still believed that this phantom was a living mortal pony, he also had a feeling that this ghost pony had great magical power. Why else would Zircoro be so afraid of her? Why else would all these ponies be scared of her too? Dusk Shine also had another mission during his visit...to investigate.

Zircoro walked towards the new mangers and explained in a deep tone "Keep box seat one **open**, or more shall **happen."**

e gave them one last look before gently head back towards the dressing rooms. Everypony was quiet...and all eyes were on Zircoro, Dusk Shine, and the Shim Sham Sisters. All were pondering on what will happen next.

Bluebell and Butterscotch followed their Baba to the dressing rooms. However, Zircoro stopped them when they reached a small male dressing room door. Zircoro comforted them with "I'm alright **truly**. I just...need some time to calm these thoughts that are **unruly.**"

He slowly went in and closed the door behind him.

Bluebell was the first to say while staring at the door, "I just...I can't believe that he didn't tell us."

Butterscotch answered "I...I know what you mean. But...if he told us, we would always worry. We would have seek the phantom and..."

Bluebell finished his thought, "and got hurt."

Butterscotch wasn't thinking about that, but he knew he should have finished his statement with that. Even though, he didn't believe that Eris would hurt them.

There was a soft moment of silence before Butterscotch mentions to Bluebell, "Um Bluebell? I think...I'm going to the sanctuary. Before heading back up. Is that okay?"

Bluebell answers "Yeah, sure. It's okay. I'll see you later." She leaves him with a sweet sisterly smile before heading towards the staircase leading to their bedrooms.

Once Bluebell was out of sight, Butterscotch quickly runs to the sanctuary room. However, his gallop was light and smooth so that way no pony could hear rushing through the theatre. He followed Eris's directions and found the room old stone room.

It almost looked like a cave to Butterscotch. The entrance and the room was round and circular. The sanctuary was filled with aging and deeply melted candles. The candles' flames still lit bright and their glow felt holy...magical...and warm. There was stain glass windows on the left and right walls. But the main focus of the room was the altar painting.

It was a chipped, dignified, ancient, beautiful, brown and hold portrait of The Two Royal brothers. Two candles on each side of the painting to signify the importance of the altar. Butterscotch noticed a small brown bench before the altar...and it had pieces of parchment and a writing quill. Butterscotch wondered if Eris left these for him.

He quickly wrote down,  
>Dear Eris,<br>Can we meet this afternoon? Please respond ASAP.  
>Sincerely,<br>Butterscotch

He let the ink dry and settle in first before folding the parchment in three folds. He found a small crack between the stones in the wall next the altar painting. He stick the letter right through.

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that there will not be a female Doctor Whooves in this story. So no Dopey x Doctress Whooves. Sorry Derpy x Doctor Who fans. Just to also let you guys know that whenever I update this story, it's new chapters will be posted at the same time with the new chapters of "The Green Eyed Gryphon". So that way both my reading audiences feel that they are both important to me. One more thing: next chapter will be out either next weekend or the weekend after that. Sorry for the uncertainty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP and POTO, for they belong to their respective owners and creators. In response to Snowfrost's recent review: Yes Elusive is the male version of Rarity. I'm so sorry if I didn't make that clear in the last chapter. Haha lol, I'm glad that you enjoyed how much torture I put Elusive through in the last chapter. As much as I love Rarity, I have to admit that it was fun torturing Elusive a little. In terms of the ending of this story, you'll have to stick around and wait till the last chapter to find out. I can't tell you the ending silly;) Where's the fun in that? But I have a feeling that you'll be satisfied with the ending. Anyway, enjoy the show everypony:)**

Chapitre Cinq

Once Zircoro was in the small dressing room, he went to the tall standing mirror in the corner. He observed his surroundings from side to side. Then, he tapped on the mirror's smooth reflective surface three times. The mirror opened inward automatically. And it lead to a dark alleyway inside.

Zircoro climbed inside the mirror. He calmly walked down the darkness, without a guiding light. No fear...no regrets. Before Zircoro knew it, torches began to lit up the alleyway. Zircoro walked through the maze of hallways, descending deeper into the underground shadows of the opera house, as if he has traveled them a million times.

Zircoro finally reached his destination after five minutes of traveling the hallways. There was an underground candle lit lake. But next to this lake...on the wall in front of Zircoro...was a gold stone cave-like lair.

The lair was decorated with tons of old but classic red velvet stage curtains. Creative gargoyle and abstract creature marble statues everywhere. Desks, music sheets, and ink scattered all around. Craft materials accompanying the desks and their chairs. The center of this lair was a giant, towering, gold and red velvet organ. Next to the organ was a group of instruments,covered in a light see through curtain to protect it from dust.

Zircoro walked to the small wooden dock to the left of him. He takes the old row boat next to the dock,and rows towards the lair. When Zircoro's boat got closer to the lair, he noticed Eris was sitting on her organ stool in front of her organ. She was facing Zircoro with a cocky smudge look on her face. She was waiting for him. He rolled his eyes at this. Her legs were crossed, awhile tapping the tips of her claws together in a conceiving manner.

Once Zircoro's boat landed at her dock, she proclaimed joyously "Ah Zircoro...my dear old friend, you finally came!"

As the zebra approached the powerful musical organ, he was about to open his mouth to speak...

"Oh wait a moment though!"

Eris snapped her eagle talon with glee, then motioned her friend to speak. "Okay then, tell me the good news!"

Zircoro tells her in a deadpan tone "Hello Eris..."

He then realized what she did and let out an annoyed sign. He proceed with "Must you always do this."

Eris responded with a smirk on her face "As much as I like rhymes and riddles, yours gets real old real fast. But enough about that!"

She then magically poofed by Zircoro's side and curled him up in her snakey coils, "Where's my 10,000 bits?!"

Zircoro answered with a nod "They refused."

"WHAT?!" Eris shouted.

Zircoro ignore her exclamation and climbed out of her coils.

Eris yelled while Zircoro walks forward, "How could you let this happen?!"

Zircoro answered simply "I told you that the Shim Sham Sisters will never let money go...even to threats and ghosts."

Eris remarked "Ah but that's what persuasion is for my dear boy. But no! You couldn't even do that! What happened?!"

Zircoro couldn't take it any more. He couldn't hold it in. He halted immediately and turned dramatically towards Eris. He yelled "How could you do this to Butterscotch?! How could you trap him in this sick and twisted secret circle of yours?!"

Eris's harden expression dropped and relaxed. She let out a realized "Ohh, so that's what happened. I knew something was distracting you today. You had me worried for a moment." She finished it with a classic smile.

However, her smile only irritate Zircoro more. He shouted "How can you be so calm about this?!"

She answered with a cheeky expression on her face, "Who better to trust my secret with than the son of Zircoro himself?"

Zircoro's eyes widen and his jaw dropped to the harsh stone ground. He slowly backed away from Eris...he was speechless.

Eris continued smoothly "That cute little Bluebell is also your daughter, am I correct?" She chuckled in her throat then approached Zircoro slowly. "But that's not all I know. Honestly Zircoro, you think you can hide your secrets from me?"

Eris started crawling on all fours and sleeked around Zircoro like a wild cat. His gaze was at his front hooves and the ground, trying to ignore the draconquues slithering around him. She then whispered in his ear, "So, I guess it wasn't enough to just have a filly like her? Huh?"

Zircoro harshly whipped his head towards her, staring straight into her cruel eyes and growled "That's not what's important here! My point is..."

Eris waved her paw and claw defensively, while telling him "Don't worry, I know exactly what you're going to say. I will not harm a single pretty pink hair on his pretty little head. On the contrary, just like you, I will do whatever it takes to protect him."

Zircoro eyed her suspiciously and asked "Why?"

Eris shrugged her shoulders casually and responded elegantly "My reasons are my own. Just like your reasons are your own."

She stood up from her wild cat position and returned back to her towering height, "Since I'm in a...forgiving mood...I'll let your little slip slide. For now. But, make sure to have those fools pay me by the end of the week. Promise?" She showed him her toothy grin with her famous over sized fang sticking out.

Zircoro answered in a deep parental tone, "Only if you promise to stay away from my son."

Eris hide the feathery end of her tail in her cape, so that way, she crossed her tail feather like fingers. She lied "Deal."

Zircoro gave Eris a deadly glare before heading back to the boat. His path was blocked by a galloping Dopey. The hunchback pony almost knocked over the zebra.

Dopey panicked while trying to catch his breath "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry Master Zircoro! I-I..."

Eris snapped her eagle talon behind her back. Zircoro interrupted with Dopey "There is no need to **worry**. I know that you were in a **hurry**. On that note, I must **scurry**."

They gave each other an understanding nod and smile. Then they continued on their original paths. Before Zircoro stepped into the boat, Eris called out "There's no need to row back. Let me assist you!"

She snapped her lion paw and magically transported Zircoro back to the male dressing room. She turned to her loyal companion and asked "What's the stich Dopey?"

Dopey panted "Mistress...he's coming..."

Eris uttered "Butterscotch? Here?...Now?"

Dopey answered while still trying to catch his breath "He...he left...a letter. At the...sanctuary. He wants...to come down...now."

Eris's mind was racing, trying to figure out the best solution to this new development. She wasn't expecting him so soon. Her heart was beating at the speed of light. She almost lost her breath. However, she was able to regain enough composure to say "On the letter, tell him that he can come this afternoon. At four o'clock. Slip the letter back in the sanctuary, and await his response."

All that Dopey could respond with was, "Oh...um, about that...I..."

Eris's blood began to boil. Her claw and paw were now hard fists. She growled "Don't tell me that you...let him in already?!"

Dopey slightly crouched down in fear and squeaked out "He'll be here in five minutes."

"ARRGHH! Why did you do that?!" screamed Eris while throwing her arms around in a child-like tantrum.

Once she was done letting out her anger, she ordered Dopey "Begone with you! Get on with your other duties and keep an eye on Zircoro! If you don't, so help me...I'll..."

Dopey struggled to gallop once more and scattered away like a bug out of the lair. He kept repeating in a frightened tone "I'm going! I'm going!"

As soon as Dopey left, a terrified Eris quickly cleaned up the lair. She used the mixture of her magic and moving the objects physically with her hands. Then, she dusted off her cape and straightened it's neck line. She even dusted herself off for an extra measure.

She went her golden vanity, which was on the far left side of the giant organ. The vanity mirror, like most of the lair, was covered by a red velvet stage curtain. Eris softly petted the vanity and curtain. Reflecting on whether she should remove the cover. She also reflected on why she was doing all this. What was this pegasus doing to her? Why was she feeling this way? This has all been happening so fast. For the first time in her life, she couldn't stand the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

She harshly removed the curtain and it revealed a glimmering un-cracked mirror. For some reason, Eris couldn't smash this one like the others around the lair. Eris had an admiration and fascination with cracked mirrors. They're so beautifully chaotic and imperfect. Plus for Eris, it was fun smashing mirrors. However, the vanity mirror cast a spell on her.

Eris, in a rush, fluffed her edgy yet messy hair with her fingers. Just to give it a little luscious volume. Then, she adjusted her black mask to make sure it was properly covering her face in the right places.

"Um hello? Eris?" Butterscotch's voice echoed throughout the lair.

Eris turned away from her vanity, brought the cover back over the mirror, and search for Butterscotch by the small dock. She saw the small yellow pegasus enter out of a glowing purple portal. The phantom instantly smiled at him, awhile calmly catching her breath and ignoring the buckets of sweat dripping from her back. All that she can hope for is for Butterscotch not to notice how hard she was trying to make a good impression.

Butterscotch was shocked to find a piece of land by the underground candle lit lake. He could have sworn that this lair wasn't there earlier. Then again...he was dealing with an all powerful goddess-like creature. He gave a quick look over his shoulder found the magical portal to the sanctuary gone. Butterscotch couldn't help but be awed by all these magical phenomenas.

"Butterscotch my dear! What brings you to my humble lair so soon? Not that I'm complaining of course...or not that I was waiting for your arrival." said a slightly nervous Eris. However, she hid her nerves through a giant fake smile.

Butterscotch responded meekly "I'm so sorry to intrude so soon Eris, but...I have to talk to you about something."

Eris's heart fluttered in her chest, her gold and ruby eyes glowed bright. She sighed to herself _He cane down here to talk to me._

She then summoned two cotton candy clouds for them to sit on. Butterscotch felt a little uncomfortable with his tail and legs sticking to the cotton candy, but he was willing to ignore it. Eris lied on her stomach and rested on her elbows. She replied "But of course! You can tell me anything. What's up?"

Butterscotch explained while trying to get over his hesitation, "I...I need to talk to you about...what happened today."

Eris inched her cloud closer to Butterscotch's cloud. She brought her head and her alluring eyes closer to Butterscotch's face. She playfully asked "What about today?"

This made Butterscotch's cheeks and ears burning red. He gulped before calmly continuing "I wanna talk about what you did to Elusive."

Eris cracked up at this. She replayed in her mind the humiliating prank she played on the cocky stallion. She laughed "Oh wasn't it just hilarious?! Did you see his face?! Priceless!"

As Eris chuckled some more of her devious accomplishment, Butterscotch whispered "Well I..."

She stopped her laughter as soon as she heard Butterscotch's guilty tone. Eris then asked softly "You...you didn't think it was funny?"

Butterscotch quickly defended "Oh I-I would have laugh but I was too busy worrying if Elusive was alright."

Eris answered casually "That prank was harmless I can assure. Why you are so worried about him anyway? Especially after the way he treated you!"

Butterscotch replied "I'm sure that all was just a big misunderstanding. I guess my question is...how come you prank Elusive all the time? What has he done to you?"

Eris looked away from Butterscotch and looked down at her claws. She commented with "Elusive has been a prickly thorn on my behind ever since he got here. He's been a pain to every pony! He has no talent. No vision, no emotion, no passion in his voice. Plus, he doesn't allow room for improvement in his voice because of his irritating ego. He doesn't deserve the title of Tenor! He is, as every pony says, a Primadona!"

Butterscotch peacefully proclaimed "He may be...disagreeable...but that doesn't mean we should be rude in return."

Eris barked at Butterscotch "Are you calling me rude?"

Butterscotch quickly remarked "Oh no! That's not what I meant! What I meant to say was...just because somepony is mean...doesn't mean that we should do mean things to him back."

Eris questioned "Why not? He deserves it. I'm simply playing out karma's plan for the little trout. Is that so wrong?"

Butterscotch responded simply "Well it is wrong because...our lives are measured by how kind we are to our friends, our enemies, and to strangers."

Eris scratched her chin and said in deep thought "Hmmm. How interesting."

Butterscotch asked "What's interesting?"

"The way your mind works. I've never met anypony who thinks like you. I like that." said Eris.

Butterscotch looked up sincerely to Eris and smiled, "So, does that mean that you won't pick on Elusive anymore?"

Eris responded cheerfully "No. This means that I'll think about it."

Butterscotch's spirits faltered a little, "Oh."

"Anything else on your mind?" Eris added.

Butterscotch needed to know more about her. He needed to see who she really is, not her phantom persona. His inner little voice is telling him to be wary of Eris. This the creature that strikes fear into ponies hearts. This is the phantom that turns others into stone. He shouldn't trust her. Yet...whenever he's around her, she has proven to be the opposite. She's kind to him. She can sing like an angel. She can create music from the heavens. Her magic can good. She's playful and mischievous. What Butterscotch didn't like was her mystery. He needed to know the truth.

"Um...I know this is alot to ask, especially after I intrude into your home so soon. But, can I come back? Maybe tomorrow morning?"

Eris was cheering for herself inside her mind. If she really let her inner joy out, she would squee if she grinned. She told herself "Yes! Totally nailed it!" However, Eris knows she has to be play it cool.

She poof herself thin glasses and a thick planner for herself to flip through, "I might I have to switch some things around. But..."

She made her glasses and planner disappear before exclaiming "for you, I can make an exception."

Butterscotch smiled shyly and sweetly said "Wonderful! It's a rendez-vous then! Is eight in the morning good?"

Eris uttered out nervously "R-R-Rendez-vous? I mean...yes. Eight is good."

She quickly summoned that magical purple portal to the sanctuary for Butterscotch. The yellow pegasus let out a kind "I'll see you later Eris" before disappearing into the portal.

Eris's mind was jumbled. Her world was spinning,but not in a good way. She gripped the top of her head with her lion paw. She kept thinking to herself

...rendez-vous?! As in a date?!

**Author's note: Oooooohhh! Eris gotta a date! Butterscotch and Eris sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Haha lol! I have a fun challenge for you all: because I like getting new reviews and such,I propose that if I receive at least six new reviews by next Wednesday. Then I will post the next chapter next Thursday. The reviews have to be each from different readers. I will not count multiple reviews by the same reader. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP and POTO, for they belong to their respective owners and creators. I also don't own the songs "Beauty Underneath" from The POTO sequel "Love Never Dies" & "Sympathy and Tenderness" from the musical "Jekyll and Hyde", for they also belong to their respective creators and owners. I suggest you listen to these songs before or during this chapter. For this story, I didn't have to change the lyrics of "Beauty Underneath". Yay! However, I had to change the lyrics slightly for "Sympathy and Tenderness" for the sake of the plot._**

**New Review Count: 7. Wow the challenge worked and with great success!:D Thank you so much my dear readers❤ Your reviews are just too kind and all of you are too sweet❤ Because of these reviews, this story gained new favorites and follows, so thank you! Plus, it earned a new chapter post a day early:) answer Theunviewer's question: my favorite POTO is Music of the Night. But my second favorite is Angel of Music. You're right, Snowfrost's reviews are just too hilarious:) For example, "oh my flippin pancakes!" Haha I love it! And it makes me want to have pancakes. Thank you Snowfrost for recommending my story to your friends, I have a feeling the challenge gave you some motivation to do that;) Haha lol! Enjoy the show everypony:D!**

Chapitre Six

A magically, glowing, floating hairbrush was brushing through Eris's long white hair. The brush had soft cream hairs and a gold carved handle. Each stroke of the brush turned Eris's edgy yet messy hair into a long...luscious...fluffy...slightly wavy and curly...cloud-like mane. Eris allowed herself to relax and close her eyes during the brushing. Eris has been stressed out ever since yesterday...ever since Butterscotch asked her out for a...date.

Whenever her mind wandered on the "D" word, her eyes spin all over and send her into a whirlwind. Not the fun kind of whirlwind that she likes to create from time to time, but the more motion sickness kind of whirlwind. Was this pegasus possessing some kind of dark magic like her? What was this spell he was using on her? How can she break it?

Eris's thoughts interrupted by the brush floating away from Eris's hair and landing on the golden vanity before her. Eris opened her eyes and looked down at the animated hairbrush. It had big filly-like eyes, a sweet cartoon smile,and tiny gold arms and legs sticking out from it's carved handle body.

The hairbrush bowed to the Phantom and proclaimed in a very squeaky voice, "You look lovely Mistress. Anything else I can do for you?"

Eris bowed her head back at her brush and answered "That will be all sweetie." She waved her glowing lion paw in front of the hairbrush and took the animation spell off it.

Then she directed her attention to her reflection in the un-cracked mirror. She was surprised on just how good her hair looked. She knew she wanted her hair to be gorgeous today,but she never thought she could make it...this good. She lightly ran her eagle claw through her white locks and admired how silky soft it was. Eris concluded that it was the miracle of trying.

She traced her long jaw line with her eagle claw, and slowly..traced it all the way to her tall slender neck. Then...to her neck line...soon she found her self tracing over her full chest. She lingered on the soft silk material of her new dress. She decided this morning that she would wear a red, long sleeved, Victorian Marie Antoinette corset gown. The neck line and sleeves were accented with delicate red lace. The black of the dress had a long trail of black cloth buttons. The gown's specialty was simple. It emphasized beautifully her curves. The gown also brought out the shining gold and the bold black paint on Eris's mask. Eris decide that she wouldn't wear her usual black cape today...in order for her dress to stand out. Eris traced her eagle claw from her chest to her waist...then to her curvy hips.

She whispered out loud while still gazing upon her reflection, "I wonder...will he...like it?"

"The lair is spotless Mistress."

Eris turned around in her stool and found Dopey standing three feet behind her. The hunchback was sweaty...a little...from cleaning and polishing the lair all last night and this morning.

She asked him "What time is it?"

Dopey looked down at his hoof watch and replied "It is...7:50."

Eris remarked with a bright smile "Excellent! Now, get the table, the marzipan, and the caramel ready. But before that, wait for Butterscotch by the portal."

Eris stood up from her stool and summoned the purple portal by the dock.

Dopey joyously exclaimed "Yes Mistress." before happily running for the small dock.

As soon as Dopey scurried off, Eris levitated the light red and brown see through dresser panel. She placed it in front of the golden vanity and in front of her. She slowly slumped back into the stool and scavenge through the vanity's drawers. Eris found it. Her wooden music box. It never failed to calm her nerves. Just touching it's smooth top can transport Eris's mind into a whole other world. It was her muse. Her confidante.

She didn't open it,but instead softly pet it's top. Eris began to wonder about Butterscotch. His words began to echo in her head...

Our lives are measured by how kind we are to our friends, to our enemies, and to strangers.

She mumbled to herself "If that were the case, what would my life measure up to? How can one measure my life?"

Despite this depressing thought, Eris's couldn't help but feel the warmth of Butterscotch's wise and compassionate statement. His words had the power to linger in her. His kindness had the power to linger in her heart.

She sweetly sang to herself...  
>Loveliness, Tenderness,<br>Warm as the summer,  
>Offer me their embrace.<br>Friendliness, Gentleness,  
>Strangers to my life.<br>They are there in his face.  
>Goodness, and sweetness,<br>And kindness,  
>Abound in his place.<br>I am in love with the things  
>that I see in his face.<br>It's a feeling  
>I know time<br>Will never erase...

All of sudden,Eris heard new hoof steps on the dock. She quickly put her music box away in her vanity drawer. She stood up from her stool and positioned her back to face the panel. Eris decide to pose casually yet seductively in front the panel. So that way, it can lure Butterscotch to her instead of having the draconquues crawl over to meet him. It was perfect!

Butterscotch slowly walked out of the magic portal. He was still wary and cautious of it. He had this irrational thought that it might close on him in the middle of his crossing. He let out a sigh of relief once he passed through and the portal closed behind him.

"HELLO!"

Butterscotch squeaked in fear and jumped back at the sudden greeting. He cowered himself down to the ground and covered his face with his wings.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but I was so excited to meet you."

Butterscotch peeked through his wings and saw the grey hunchback pony named Dopey. His eyes widen at the sight of him. Butterscotch had never seen a pony like him before. Butterscotch wondered if he was one of Eris's magical creations.

Butterscotch slowly rises up and folded his wings back to his sides. When he returned his gaze back to Dopey,the hunchback pony exclaimed "You're a pegasus, just like me!"

Dopey then removed his brown tunic over his shoulders and head. Butterscotch questioned what the stallion was doing until he saw the grey wings...on each side of the pony's large yet strange apparent hump on his back. The yellow pegasus felt ashamed for staring, his father always taught him to never stare at others. All ponies are different, it's part of life.

Dopey grinned joyously at Butterscotch. He then fluttered his wings and lifted himself five feet in the air. In order to show Butterscotch how similar they were. Dopey added "See?"

Butterscotch smiled back and said "I see. You were right."

Dopey's grin grew wider and it made his small dimples show. He fluttered back on the ground and put his tunic back on.

Butterscotch asked him "What's your name?"

"My name is Dopey." he responded.

Butterscotch happily shook Dopey's front hoof and said "Nice to meet you Dopey, my name is..."

Dopey interrupted him with "Oh I know who you are. You're Butterscotch. I remembered because your name is a piece of candy."

Butterscotch stopped shaking his hoof and remarked "Oh...I see. How do you know my name?"

Dopey happily answered "Mistress told me."

Butterscotch uttered "M-Mistress?"

Dopey continued "Yeah, she told me how nice you were. She told me how much you liked music. Oh! She also told me how friendly you were. That's why I was so excited to meet you."

Butterscotch blushed "Oh. She talks about me?"

Dopey nodded his head and casually said "Yup. Alot. I'm so glad that Mistress has a friend. Especially a friend like you. Can I be your friend too?"

Butterscotch nodded his head and softly answered him "But of course Dopey."

Dopey surprised Butterscotch with a big tight hug. Dopey exclaimed while swinging his new friend around,"Yay! You're the best! Thanks!"

Butterscotch squeaked "No problem. It's my pleasure."

As soon as Dopey released Butterscotch, he realized "Oh! I better get going. I have to get everything ready."

Dopey pointed one of his front hooves to the dresser panel and Eris's golden vanity, "Mistress should be over there."

While Dopey left in the opposite direction, Butterscotch tells him "Thank you."

Butterscotch looked back at the dresser panel and saw a shadow outline that looked like Eris. He didn't notice anything special about Eris's pose, but focused on not disturbing her. Butterscotch just hoped that he wasn't too early. He gently walked towards Eris in the corner.

When the yellow pegasus was in front of the panel, he lightly knocked it like a door and quietly questioned "Eris? Is that you?"

A red dragon tail rapidly pushed the panel away to the wall. It revealed Eris's back...and the back of her red dress. Butterscotch's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets at the sight of her glistening white hair. Flowing all the way down to the end of her back. Eris looked over her shoulder playfully, and fluttered her eyes at Butterscotch. She swish her tail from side to side in a graceful manner. Butterscotch backed away from Eris carefully.

Eris teased in her deep yet alluring voice "Hello Butterscotch."

She then rotated herself swiftly towards Butterscotch...to show him the front of her dress. His entire mouth fell wide open. Butterscotch immediately noticed that she wasn't wearing her cape. No cape to hide her figure from him. Plus, the gown drew great attention to her full chest and her round hips. This all in all emphasized the index in her waist. Butterscotch kept telling himself not to look at those areas,but he couldn't help it. It was the dress that was doing it! Not him!

Butterscotch felt a giant lump forming in his throat. He was sweating to no end. It was like meeting Eris all over again...only much worse. He needed salvation from his racing to no finishing line heart. He couldn't breath.

He felt like he couldn't speak, but he had to answer. She was waiting for his response. He nervously stuttered "H-H-Hi. H-How are you today?"

Eris giggled, knowing she had succeeded in making Butterscotch nervous and flustered. The dress worked. She hunched over on all fours, and smiled at Butterscotch with great mischief in her grin. She stopped Butterscotch's backward pace by slithering her body behind her. Her head now to his left, and the feathery end of her dragon tail on his right. However, Eris didn't wrap her serpent body around him because it would scare Butterscotch away. Plus, it was too much for a first date.

Her feathery tail cupped and petted Butterscotch's chin and neck. His entire face and neck was deep red, covered in sweat, and flaring to the heat of fire. Butterscotch's little dilemma made Eris smirk with joy.

She soothed her guest with "My day is wonderful...now that you're here."

Butterscotch at that moment was finally able to swallow that huge lump in his throat. But swallowing it was both a relieving experience and a disgusting experience. His knees were shaking. He prayed to himself "Oh Solaris."

Eris used her tail to turn Butterscotch's face towards her face. Butterscotch was petrified at the sight of her deep gold and ruby eyes. He also stared at her long fluttering eyelashes, and every single detail in her beautiful mask. The more Butterscotch stared at the mask...the more he wondered what she was hiding behind it. Perhaps this is where her secrets lie he thought to himself.

Eris then seductively asked him "How are you my dear?"

Butterscotch nervously whispered "Oh f-f-fine. Thank you."

Eris chuckled in her throat warmly "You're welcome. So...what would you like to do today my dear? Hmmm?"

"Um, I was thinking...that is if you want to. Maybe...we could...perhaps...play some music? From your opera?" Butterscotch responded while playing with his front hooves and staring away from Eris.

Eris's eyes glowed brightly at this suggestion and immediately grabbed one of Butterscotch's front hooves. She proclaimed while happily dragging him to the organ "I thought you would never ask!"

Before Butterscotch knew it, he and Eris were promptly placed on the organ stool together. Side by side. He immediately followed the organ pipes traveling to the top of the gold stone ceiling. Butterscotch awed at it's height and it's enormous width. He marveled how the pipes glistened in the candlelight. Then he gazed upon the smooth and gorgeous white and black keys. Butterscotch always wondered what an organ would sound like it. He couldn't wait to hear it's divine sound.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Butterscotch drew his attention back to Eris. She was smiling at him. It was so warm...gentle...and soft. She lightly ran her fingers over the musical keys like she was dipping her nails in water.

She softly continued with "She's my Bebe. Fixed herself up myself. The poor thing...scattered into tiny dusty pieces back stage. Without a friend in the world."

Butterscotch added with a small smile on his face "Well, it's a good thing that you were there to rescue her."

Eris's smile grew deeper and wider on her long face, she sighed casually "Yes well,in the end...Bebe saved me."

Butterscotch remarked "She saved you?"

Eris ignored his question and continued "So,which song would you like me to play?"

She straightened and laid out all the musical sheets on the stand above the keys. Butterscotch scanned for the title that interested him the most. He squinted at the musical sheet in the middle of the pile. The style of the title was messy and the musical notes were smeared with ink and dried black spots.

He read aloud to the best of his ability "The Beauty Underneath?"

"Oh, that one. Well, it isn't a song for my opera. It's just something I've been working on the side." Eris explained.

Butterscotch grinned sweetly, "That's fine. It sounds very interesting. I wanna hear it."

Eris grinned at him back, "Alrighty then! Here goes nothing!"

Eris almost made Butterscotch jump out of the stool when she slam both her hands onto the organ keys. It was a loud sound. But not an unsettling sound like he expected. It was a strange, dark yet hypnotic sound. Soon, more instruments joined in with the organ. But Butterscotch had never heard these kinds of instrumental sounds before. He noticed in the corner of his eye that the feathery end of Eris's tail was glowing.

The tail was waving around as if it was conducting an orchestra pit. Butterscotch looked all around and found multiple instruments to the side of the organ. They were glowing...floating in mid-air...and playing by themselves. Incredible Butterscotch pondered to himself.

Eris, still staring at her music sheet and her organ, rocked her body to the music. She was already into her composition. She then sang with great gusto in her operatic voice...  
>Have you ever yearned to go<br>Past the world you think you know?  
>Been enthralled to the call<br>Of the beauty underneath?

Have you let it draw you in  
>Past the place where dreams begin?<br>Felt the full breathless pull  
>Of the beauty underneath?<p>

When the dark unfolds its wings  
>Do you sense the strangest things?<br>Things no one would ever guess  
>Things mere words cannot express?<p>

Butterscotch, completely entralled in the beauty of the music and in the truth of the lyrics, happily whispered "Yes."

Eris continued but with her eyes closed...  
>Do you find yourself beguiled<br>By the dangerous and wild?  
>Do you feed on the need<br>For the beauty underneath?

Have you felt your senses surge?  
>And surrendered to the urge?<br>Have been hooked as you looked at the  
>At the beauty underneath?<p>

When you stare behind the night  
>Can you glimpse its primal might?<br>Might you hunger to possess  
>Hunger that you can't repress?<p>

Butterscotch then flied away from the stool and fluttered into the sky. High above the candlelit lake. He gracefully glided and danced in the air. With his eyes closed, he softly sang in his soprano voice...  
>Yes<br>It seems so beautiful  
>So strange yet beautiful<br>Everything's just as you say

Eris was in awe. His voice so clear...so pure...it was the ringing of bells or the ringing echo of a violin. She was lured away from her organ and floated towards Butterscotch. While still conducting the organ and the instruments with her magic, she sang slowly...  
>And he's so beautiful<br>Perhaps too beautiful  
>What I suspect cannot be<br>And yet somehow, we both see  
>The very same way<p>

Butterscotch then notice Eris in front of him and grinned with great glee. He sang and danced with great passion...  
>It's the music in your head<br>Have you followed where it led  
>And been graced with a taste<br>Of the beauty underneath?

Does it fill your every sense  
>Is it terribly intense?<br>Tell me you need it too  
>Need the beauty underneath<p>

Then they both sing and danced together...  
>When it lifts its voice and sings<br>Don't you feel amazing things?  
>Things you know you can't confess<br>Things you thirst for nonetheless

Butterscotch sang sweetly...  
>It's all so beautiful<br>Eris whispers "Can it be?"

Butterscoth continues his singing...  
>Almost too beautiful<br>Then they both harmoniously sing together...  
>Do you see what I see?<p>

Butterscotch exclaims "Heavenly!"  
>Eris continues to sing...<br>To him it's beautiful  
>My world is beautiful<p>

Butterscotch sings divinely...  
>How can this be what it seems?<br>Then he and Eris sing in harmony once more...  
>All of my most secret dreams<br>Somehow set free

The song reaches it's crescendo and the dancing pair draw closer...and closer to each other...Eris swirls around Butterscotch like a flying serpent dragon. Eris then sings with fire in her soul, with each note building more and more momentum...  
>You can feel the lift<br>Come closer  
>You've no fear of the beauty underneath<p>

You can face it  
>You can take it<br>You see through to the beauty underneath

To the splendor  
>Butterscotch sings backup (Splendor)<br>And the glory  
>Butterscotch (And the glory)<br>To the truth of the beauty underneath  
>Butterscotch (The beauty underneath)<p>

You'll accept it  
>You'll embrace it<br>Let me show you the beauty underneath

To the splendor!  
>Butterscotch (Splendor!)<br>And the glory  
>Butterscotch (And the glory!)<br>To the truth of the beauty underneath  
>Butterscotch (The beauty underneath!)<p>

You'll accept it!  
>You'll embrace it!<br>Let me show you the beauty under...

Accidentally, Eris's tail tied around too tight around one of Butterscotch's back legs during their dance. When the yellow pegasus twisted this back leg to dance, it made him lose his focus and balance in his flight. Butterscotch started to fall towards the organ. Because Eris's tail was tied to his leg, Eris was falling with him.

When she saw Butterscotch heading towards the organ,she quickly gathered him in her arms and pulled him into her chest. In order to shield him from their incoming impact. Eris opened her wings so that she control and slow down their descend. The falling pair headed towards a curtained room next to Eris's golden vanity instead of the organ. Before they knew it, they crashed into Eris's round red velvet bed.

Butterscotch groaned in pain. And this pain was coming from this new slightly throbbing headache. The yellow pegasus rubbed his forehead and the back of his head in order to find any bumps. To his luck, no bumps. Butterscotch slowly fluttered his eyes open despite his throbbing headache. When he was able to properly gain a clear vision...he gasped and blushed.

He was standing over Eris. Well at least the top upper half of her long body. Her tail was no longer tied to his back leg, but instead hanging with her feet over the end of the bed. Butterscotch immediately noticed that they were on a bed...probably her bed...due to the soft plush feeling under his hooves. His front hooves were on each side of her head. She was awake. She was staring at him. Butterscotch didn't know what to do!

Eris fluttered her eyes half closed. Her cheeks, her face, and her body were overwhelmed with the feeling of over passionate desire and the heat of fire. Eris was able to gaze and admire the depth of Butterscotch's ocean teal eyes. She could look at them all day. Then again,Eris could stare at his face all day.

Now that Butterscotch was this close, she could see how masculine his chin was. She could see how softly framed his face was. She could see how soft and smooth his mane and his ears looked. His front legs looked so strong...so powerful...it made her feel like she was a damsel in a gothic novel.

But the most important feature that Eris paid attention to was...his lips. They looked so luscious and smooth. Sure, they were small but they were also full looking. And this fullness can make up for it's smallness. Her lips hungered for his lips. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

After what seemed to be of eternity of this awkward staring contest, Butterscotch was able to spit out "Oh Eris, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I uh..."

Eris began to slowly yet gently lift her head towards Butterscotch and pursed her lips towards his lips. Butterscotch freeze when she started to do this. She carefully shut her eyes closed...and lost herself in the moment. Butterscotch began to sweat profusely. His deep red blush turned into a dark maroon blush. He couldn't understand what was happening and what Eris was doing. What should he do?!

Just when her lips were centimeters away from Butterscotch's lips...

"Food's ready Butterscotch and Mistress!"

Dopey barged in Eris's curtained room with a bug goofy grin on his face. But this grin quickly dropped and his left eye began to twitch when he saw the...particular...situation that his Mistress and his new friend were in.

Eris and Butterscotch were stuck in their position. Their heads turned towards Dopey, with their eyes as big as dining dishes. They all blinked at each other for a moment or two.

Eris let out a fake joyous but awkward laugh which deeply confused Butterscotch and Dopey. Eris smiled at Butterscotch before slithering out of their position. She picked Butterscotch up and sat him down on the end of the bed. The phantom walked backwards towards Dopey, while keeping her gaze on Butterscotch.

While clinching on the curtain, Eris said graciously "Excusez-moi for a moment." Then she closed the curtain which leaves herself and Dopey alone outside her room.

There was a second of silence...before Eris screamed out "DOPEY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Butterscotch almost jumped off the bed at Eris's scream. Then his ears perked up at the sounds of pots banging, dishes clanging, Eris growling, Dopey's panicked yells, galloping hoof steps, horns honking, papers flying, and squeaks of all variety. Butterscotch shuddered at every way. He kept wondering what she was doing to poor Dopey. He didn't mean to barge in. During Eris's rampage, he wondered what was Eris going to do to him earlier. Why did he freeze like that and allow her to do it? Was it fear or curiosity? Or both?! Butterscotch felt like his head was about to explode.

All of the sudden, the noises and sounds stopped. Butterscotch couldn't hear Eris or Dopey anymore. He huddled his front legs and back legs close to him, trying to predict what will happen next.

The curtain rapidly opened and revealed a exhausted sweating Eris. She tried to smile at Butterscotch despite being tired and frustrated. Her glorious white mane was slightly damped by her sweat and frizzed by her chase for Dopey.

Eris happily sighed out while wiping the sweat from her forehead "Sorry about that."

Then she slithered herself closer to Butterscotch and cupped Butterscotch's chin. She remarked seductively "Now, where were we?"

Butterscotch stuttered "Uh..um..we were about to...have something to eat!"

The shy and flustered pegasus bolted out of the bedroom. He galloped towards the ding room table on the other side of the cave. Leaving Eris in the dust and...alone in her room.

She uttered out sadly while looking towards the bedroom curtain "Oh. Right."

After that, she slowly floated after Butterscotch.

Author's Note: Sorry to end that chapter on a kinda sad note, but on the plus side... Butterscotch is all about that bass;) HAHA LOL:'D! So sorry, I'm so bad but I couldn't help it:) It was so much fun writing flirty Eris and super flustered Butterscotch. Angry Eris was also fun to write. i have a feeling you guys will really like this chapter:) My goal is to have the next chapter out by next Wednesday or by next Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP and POTO, for they belong to their respective owners and creators._  
><em>Alright time to respond to some reviews! To POTO Fan, I'm glad that you liked the vanity scene and Eris's hairbrush:) I loved that little hairbrush:D<em>  
><em>To Snowfrost, omg that's funny that you were eating pancakes while saying "Oh my flippin pancakes!":D I want to start this catchphrase with my readers, let's do it! Sorry theunknownvier. Lol! :D Yes I have read Groom of Eris and that fanfic was one of my inspirations for this story. Thank you Autistic Writer:) I look forward to the next chapter.<em>  
><em>Thank you guys for spreading the word on this story, I hope this story meets with your friends expectations as you for always reading<em>❤

Chapitre Sept

As soon as Butterscotch reached the long golden dining table on the other side of the lair, he took a moment to catch his breath. _That was a close one!_ Butterscotch thought to himself.

Butterscotch felt like he was being extremely rude for leaving her in the dust just now. She didn't do anything wrong. As soon as they have breakfast, he will apologize. However, he can't tell her the reason why he left. If they continued...what they accidentally started on the bed...Butterscotch could lose his sanity. It was happening so fast. All his emotions and the blood was rushing to his head. It was like having a heart attack. Butterscotch wasn't expert about these kinds of situations. He has never had a special somepony before. He's never been kissed before. In his mind, he was a weak...spineless...awkward...rude...virgin. Butterscotch hate to admit that he was a virgin. Stallions at his age shouldn't be virgins still.

_So then, what excuse can I tell her?_ Butterscotch asked himself. Before he could arrange his thoughts, he heard a chair skate on the floor along with Dopey saying "Your chair... Mr Butterscotch?"

Butterscotch looked up and saw Dopey pulling out a chair for him at the golden table. Dopey's head was bowed towards the yellow pegasus. Dopey's tone was refined and gracious. Butterscotch questioned Dopey's lack of happy enthusiasm. Butterscotch tells his new friend "Mr. Butterscotch? What happened to just Butterscotch?"

Dopey remarked with his head still bowed "Mistress told me to be on my best behavior for now on."

Butterscotch then remembered what happened earlier between the two of them and replied meekly "Oh. I see."

He then walked up to the chair that Dopey offered and sat down. Butterscotch noticed that the chair's cushion was red velvet...and it felt nice. But then memories of Eris's bed and the incident made Butterscotch squirm uncomfortably in his seat. When Dopey scooted Butterscotch's chair in, the yellow pegasus smiled at the hunchback pony. This made Dopey smile back at Butterscotch.

The grey pegasus bowed at Butterscotch before leaving the dining area. This made the shy pony to observe the food presented on the black laced table cloth. He saw a beautiful arrangement of white marzipan chocolate squares and balls, chocolate covered caramels, regular caramel squares, and other kinds of caramel candy. There was enough sweets to feed all the ponies in the opera house. The candy were placed on gorgeous yet colorful plates of all shapes and patterns. There was a milk chocolate foundation, almost towering to the ceiling, on the center of the table. Butterscotch looked into his pink checkered teacup and noticed that there was no tea in it. He took a slip and uttered out "chocolate in milk?"

"I like to call it chocolate milk."

Butterscotch looked up and saw Eris sitting on the other side of the table. Her elbows were on the table and her chin was resting on top of her hands. She had, surprisingly, a sweet smile on her face. Butterscotch wondered how she got in without him noticing. Oh wait, she had magic. He realized. Butterscotch also pondered why she was smiling at him. She had every right to be mad him. He deserved it.

Eris continued "I made itself. Do you like it?"

Butterscotch answered "Oh yes, I do. It's very sweet. Thank you." Then he placed his tea cup in front of him.

"So...what's for breakfast?" Butterscotch asked.

Eris joyously replied "This is breakfast!"

Butterscotch uttered out in confusion "But...there's sweets on the table?"

Eris happily remarked "Not just sweets, but our favorite sweets! I have marzipan for yours truly. Then, I have caramels galore for you! I have all kinds of caramel just to give you the pleasure of choosing. Let's see there's..."

"Um, how did you know that caramel was my favorite?" Butterscotch meekly questioned.

Eris hesitated to reply for a moment, with tiny drops of sweats running along the sides of her face. Then, with a fake smile across her face, she nervously stated "Lucky guess."

Butterscotch had a feeling that Eris was listening on his conversations with his new friends on his first day yesterday. After all, she was there to prank Elusive. So she had to stick around before, right?

Eris cleared her throat, and suggested to Butterscotch "Anywho, please enjoy yourself!"

Butterscotch admired all the caramels at his selection. They all looked so good, he just couldn't decide. Normally, Butterscotch wouldn't be in the mood for desert in the morning. After thoughtful reflection on his choices, Butterscotch decided to try the regular caramel squares.

It took just one bite for Butterscotch to groan in pleasure. Most caramels are sometimes too hard or too chewy, this caramel square was soft...smooth... creamy...and it just melts in the mouth. He quickly gobbled down the caramel square in his hoof, then stuffed his face with the other caramel treats.

Butterscotch's display of appetite made Eris giggle in glee. But she had to cover her smile and laughter from him. In order for him not stop eating. Eris adored how this little pony is filled with little surprises. As she chewed on her marzipan, Eris couldn't help seeing the glimmering caramel shine on Butterscotch's lips. She could just tell that his lips were sweetened with the taste of caramel...and she wanted to taste it. She felt ridiculous thinking such a thought and paying such close attention to his lips. It's not like she just likes Butterscotch for his looks. Butterscotch has alot more to offer besides his looks. He has depth. He has kindness, gentleness, purity, passion, musicality, and more. It's just that...ever since the display earlier on her bed...when his lips were so close to hers. It's hard not to think about and see his lips. Or gaze into his eyes. Or imagine burying her face into his neck. She can't get enough of him now.

Eris then realized how much her heart and her body aches for Butterscotch. That moment between them was too short. She wanted to embrace him into her chest again. She longed to be in his strong forelegs once more. There was an intense chemistry when they touched. She can't deny it. And either can he.

But if he does deny chemistry in their touch, there is one thing he can't deny. The chemistry and harmony in their singing. Their duet in the song just proved that there was something between them. Eris couldn't name what it was, but it was something.

The memory of their duet made Eris asked "Um Butterscotch?"

This question made Butterscotch stop eating. He realized just how much a pig he was just now. He blushed awhile quickly wiping away the caramel all over his mouth. He replied while feeling embarrassed "Yes Eris?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you could sing?" was all Eris could say.

Butterscotch's blush grew redder. He stuttered "Oh no, I can't sing. I mean, I can. No. What I mean is...I'm not a good singer. I just like singing. That's all."

Eris explained "I beg to differ! For years, I have heard the best of the best come in and out of my opera house. And you, my dear Butterscotch, can be one of the greats! You can sing. With a little bit of training and practice, you can be The Tenor of my opera! Not that Primadonna Elusive."

Then a lit candlelight literally appeared above Eris's head to signify that she had an idea. She shouted with glee "And I can teach you!"

Butterscotch exclaimed "What?!"

"C'mon! It'll be great!" Eris reassured Butterscotch.

Butterscotch pointed out "But-But I can't! I have..." Then he whispered "stage fright..."

Eris replied with "Stage fright? How can you have stage fright? I mean, you can just sing with me just fine. So what's the difference?"

Butterscotch remarked "The difference is...well...you weren't staring at me. I mean, we did have to look at each other every now and then. But you were busy dancing and singing the song. If I was on that stage...it will happen again!"

"What will happen again?" said a concerned Eris.

Butterscotch answered with terror in his voice "Yesterday, after Elusive asked for my name...every pony was staring at me. They were judging me...just waiting for me to mess up...ready to laugh at me or call me names...or..."

Eris immediately stood up from her chair and ran to Butterscotch's side. She took his shaking hooves into her hands. Butterscotch looked straight into her worried yet compassionate eyes. She asked softly "Butterscotch? Have you been bullied before?"

Butterscotch was speak less. He turned his attention to his hooves in her hands, instead of looking at her eyes. He didn't know if he had the right words to explain his past experiences with stallions picking on him. Plus, he didn't want Eris to worry about him.

He answered her question with "Not bullying per say...just some playground teasing when I was younger...nothing too serious. But it went away when I grew up."

Eris scolded gently "Butterscotch, don't lie to me. You have been bullied."

Then she took his face in her paw and claw,which made Butterscotch's face fluster. She spoke sincerely "Do not defend those ugly ponies who hurt you."

Butterscotch saw the empathic pain expressed in her face. Her eyes revealed the same kind of hurt he went through when ponies at the playground teased him. In the moment, she looked like a lonely young filly...without a friend in the world. She looked like him when he was a sad little colt. Butterscotch carefully lifted his left front hoof and placed it over Eris's lion paw.

While still holding his face, Eris then whispered "Butterscotch, when you sing...you will make ponies forget their ugliness. Your voice will make them feel beautiful. Ponies will not bully you...and judge you...once you start singing on that stage."

Butterscotch leaned into her lion paw and closed his eyes. His little frown expressed fear and doubt. Eris continued while bringing her face closer to his, "You will not be alone. I will be there. The music will be there. You can never to be alone."

Butterscotch opened his eyes. Eris gave him a small yet hopeful smile. Butterscotch took Eris's hands and brought them back into his hooves and in front of him once more. He smiled at her with his eyes gleaming with hope. He then tells her "If it's your music,then yes...I'll never be alone. I suppose we could..give it try."

* * *

><p>It was around eleven am when Butterscotch left the sanctuary and the portal leading to Eris's lair. He quietly trotted through the empty and silent opera house. He kept praying that no pony would hear him. With each step he took, he would swiftly look around his surroundings to make sure no pony was following.<p>

However, Butterscotch was glancing from side to side too much. It caused him to not pay attention to what was in front of him and crash into somepony.

Butterscotch immediately squeaked with his eyes closed "Oh dear! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

A familiar voice responded "It's okay, I'm alright. Don't be sorry."

Butterscotch opened with one eye and uttered out "Monsieur Dusk Shine."

Dusk Shine offered his hoof to Butterscotch. The purple unicorn wanted to help Butterscotch get up. Dusk Shine smiled and replied "Just call me Dusk Shine. Every pony does."

Butterscotch opened both his eyes and slowly took Dusk Shine's hoof. Once the yellow pegasus was back on all fours, Dusk Shine kindly "So, what brings you to this part of the opera house at such an hour?"

Butterscotch shyly answered "I was...um..praying. At the sanctuary."

Dusk Shine then softly questioned "Were you praying about the phantom?"

Butterscotch hesitantly replied "You could...say that."

Dusk Shine comforted Butterscotch with "There is no need to fear my friend. I'm working on a...solution...to stop this phantom once and for all."

Butterscotch uttered out "You are?"

Dusk Shine proudly stated "Yes, I am. You see, this is why I'm out and about."

The purple unicorn looked side to side before whispering to his new friend, "Can you keep a secret?"

Butterscotch sighed out "Unfortunately, I can."

Dusk Shine continued "I've been using my magic to track down the phantom. With my dark magic tracking spell, I should be able to find her."

Butterscotch, with streams of sweat trailing down from his forehead to his neck, nervously stated "Y-You don't say?"

Dusk Shine then pondered out loud "Although so far, I haven't pin point a strong dark magic signal yet. Base on my analysis of the spell performed yesterday, this ghost's magic is certainly not light magic. However, it's not quite dark magic either. It's strange...it's like she's a master of a new kind of magic. A magic that combines both light and dark."

Butterscotch added "I never knew that there could be such a thing."

Dusk Shine explained "Yes well, nevertheless! It's easier to track traces of dark magic versus light magic due to the fact that unicorns use light magic."

Butterscotch warned "Well, please be careful Monsieur Dusk Shine."

Dusk Shine smiled and replied with "Thank you Monsieur...?"

Butterscotch whispered while trying to hide in his mane "B-Butterscotch. Butterscotch Daae...Monsieur."

Dusk Shine replied happily "Well Monsieur Daae, I shall let you be on your way. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Butterscotch smiled and joyously whispered "Oh um, it was a pleasure to meet you too Monsieur." He gave Dusk Shine a wave before quietly trotting back to his room.

Dusk Shine waved back at Butterscotch...before he went to go investigate the sanctuary. Dusk Shine knew that there had to be a reason why Butterscotch was running away from the sanctuary. He saw the opera ghost but cannot tell a soul in order to protect himself and his friends.

Dusk Shine's glowed with a hue of black, purple, and green magic. He closed his eyes and slowly walked with the magically pull of his horn. The horn glowed brighter...and brighter...when he slowly approached the sanctuary. His magic opened the door and he quietly crawled down to the cave-like church.

When his horn tapped against a stone wall, he opened his eyes. He found that a magical residue was left just on the side of the picture of The Two Royal Brothers. He concluded that the phantom just recently opened a portal here. She used dark magic. Dusk Shine "Haha yes!"

Dusk Shine just knew he could find her! He closed his eyes once more and focused on the dark portal spell that Prince Artemis taught him not too long ago. His horn lit up like fire and radiated a bright hue of black, purple, and green. Dusk Shine concentrated all his might towards that spot on the wall, with sweat and heat pouring out of his face and body.

A spiral of green flames began to arise and swirl on the wall. It started out small..but with every passing second...it grew...and grew! Dusk Shine could sense that the spell was working. So he opened eyes and saw the giant green flame spiral.

But then the green flame conjured up a shape! It grew spines...and claws...a long serpent body...and thin long wings...a narrow snout...and glowing green eyes. The green flame spiral became a green flame dragon! His spell back fired!

The dragon roared and growled at Dusk Shine, which made the unicorn back away quickly. This encouraged the dragon to chase Dusk Shine out of the sanctuary. He galloped as fast as he could, avoiding the snaps and bites of the fiery dragon's green flame teeth. He rapidly shut the down behind him and pushed against the door with all his hooves. He waited for the dragon to burst through...but the dragon never came.

Dusk Shine panted out "What sorcery is this?!"

Author's Note: My goal now is to post the next chapter by next Friday. Hoped you guys enjoyed chapter!:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP or POTO, for they belong to their respective owners and creators.**  
><strong>To my guest reviewers, I appreciate the creativity in your usernames. First Snowfrost and now Barley Bits:) Very cute! However, it would be cool if you guys get your own fanfic accounts so that way I can personally thank you guys for your reviews, or answer questions if you have any. Trust me, I was a guest reviewer for the longest time and it's more rewarding to have your own account. Plus, you get alerts of when your favorite stories are up. You don't have to keep going to the fanfic site and check it every hour. As always, I deeply appreciate your guys reviews because they make my day:) I'm so glad that you guys love the story so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well:)<strong>

Chapitre Huit

While Butterscotch was journeying back to his room, Applejack was spending his morning in the barn. He was quietly washing and polishing the carriage gear. He was hoping that doing some cleaning would get his mind off of what happened yesterday. Unfortunately, it didn't. The silence of the morning made it worse actually. Because he was alone, he couldn't help but think about the whole incident.

He whispered out loud "Why couldn't it just be simple?"

"What's not simple?"

Applejack nearly jumped out of his furry coat when he heard the voice coming out of the blue. He quickly looked up to see who scared him.

He squeaked out with a nervous smile on his face "Barb!"

But he immediately coughed into his hoof soon after "Ugh I mean.."

Then Applejack emphasized in a deep yet smooth voice "Barbara."

Barbara, little confused by Applejack's change of tone, asked slowly "Did I...scare you?"

Applejack coughed into his hoof before replying "Not scare, just...take me by surprise. That's all."

Barbara meekly said while holding her claws close to her chest "Sorry."

Applejack remarked softly "No need to apologize sugar cube."

He smiled at her before returning back to his cleaning duty. She shyly walked towards him, feeling thankful that Applejack was focusing on something else.

When she was just a couple of inches away from him, she nervously whispered "Did you like your apple?"

Applejack stopped polishing and washing, and turned his attention back to Barbara. She was looking down at her feet and twiddling with her fingers. He was taken back by the lack of her usual cheer.

Applejack knew something was wrong. He hesitantly answered "Uh y-yeah, I did. I always do."

When Barbara lifted her eyes to meet AJ's eyes, he quietly questions her "What's the matter sugar cube?"

Barbara asked with great sadness "Are you mad at me?"

Applejack replied quickly "What? No! Of course not. I would never get mad at you. What made you think I did?"

Barbara slowly explained "After your fight with Elusive yesterday,...you didn't see me afterwards. You didn't say good bye. Did I do something wrong?"

Applejack cooed while lowering his body down to the ground next to Barbara, "Oh no no Barbara. You didn't do anything wrong. I was just mad at Elusive and...I needed to cool off. In order to cool off...I needed to stay away from him. I'm the one that needs to apologize...not you. I'm so sorry."

Then, he softly nuzzled his muzzle into her right cheek. And Barbara responded naturally by nuzzling gently into the other side of his face. They both closed their eyes while doing this.

Applejack deeply enjoyed feeling Barbara's baby soft scales on his nose. He could feel the sweet warmth that radiated from her cheeks. Applejack wondered if his coat was soft enough for Barbara. He wanted her to enjoy this experience just as much as he did. He wished he could embrace her like this forever. Then again, he always wished for so many things that they could do together. But it always ends up the same. Sweet yet incredibly short moments together. Applejack had to learn quickly to linger in these moments...for as long as Barbara could allow him.

Barbara gently pulled away from Applejack with a big yet kind smile on her face. That smile of hers instantly melted Applejack's heart. He grinned back at her and fluttered his eyes half closed. His mind was taken over by their blissful moment together.

Barbara then responded with a twinkle in her eye "Thanks AJ. I don't know what I've done if we were...well...fighting. It just wouldn't feel right, you know?"

Applejack sighed peacefully "I know what you mean. I wouldn't feel right neither."

Barbara then wondered "Hey Applejack?"

Applejack smiled while lowering his head a little closer to Barbara "Yeah Barb?"

Barbara turned her head slightly to the left while commenting "How come you and Elusive always have to fight?"

That question rapidly evaporated the sweet feeling in their moment. He lifted his head back to it's original position, and took a moment to think. He couldn't tell her the real reason why they fight. Applejack loves her, but she loves Elusive. Elusive wants no pony to have her except for him. Applejack, unfortunately, is jealous of that jerk.

Applejack carefully explained while scratching the back of his thick neck, "Elusive and I...are ponies that just...don't see eye to eye. And when stallions don't see eye to eye on...certain things...they fight. It's what we do."

Barbara remarked "Well, why do stallions have to do it that way? It makes no sense!"

Applejack sighed out "Yeah, I know. It is pretty silly, but that's how things are. Once stallions set their minds on something, they can't let it go. Stallions are too stubborn to change."

Barbara crossed her arms and mumbled "You mean, Elusive is too stubborn to change."

Applejack's eyes widen at Barbara's conclusion, almost taken back by her critical tone. But he was silent for a moment, just so Barbara would continue to explain her thoughts.

Barbara sighed out "Just say it Applejack, you don't like Elusive and you think he's a jerk. Just like every pony else."

Applejack defended "Barbara, it's not like I don't like him. Like I said before..."

Barbara interrupted "Please Applejack, just admit it! Just say it!"

Applejack was speechless. He never seen her like this. He didn't know that she cared about what every pony in L'Opera de Cheval thinks.

Barbara uttered out sadly "I'm sorry AJ, it's just...I'm so tired of every pony assuming the worst out of Elusive. Just because he has certain expectations for things...does that make him a bad pony?"

Applejack lowered his head back to her eye level and whispered "No...no it doesn't."

Barbara continued while looking into Applejack's eyes "If every pony...got to know him like I did...they would see that he's really sweet. And kind,and...special. He's a gentlecolt and.."

Applejack interrupted her softly "It's okay Barb, I understand."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing "I'll tell you what Barb. I'll give Elusive a chance and...be his friend? How's that sound?"

Barbara gasped. Her eyes and her smile grew big. She squeaked out with excitement "Really?!"

Applejack chuckled out "Ugh really?" Then he added a big fake smile at the end.

Barbara immediately hugged Applejack around the neck with all her might. Applejack blushed in this new embrace. She exclaimed "Oh thank you Applejack!"

"Barbara!"

The small dragon and the earth pony turned towards the opened front barn door. In the light of the morning sun...was Elusive. The white unicorn was wearing a blue velvet jacket with a fine white ruffled shirt underneath.

Barbara waved happily at him while still hugging Applejack. Applejack's face turned red at the sight of Elusive. Barbara proclaimed joyously "Hi Elusive!"

Then, Barbara jumped out of Applejack's lap and ran towards Elusive with a smile on her face. Elusive welcomed her into his forelegs and returned her smile.

He tells her "I was so worried about you."

Barbara adds "Sorry Elusive, but I wanted to talk to Applejack before the day got started." She turns her gaze back to the earth pony and exclaims "And Applejack has some great news for ya!"

Elusive cocks his head to the side and utters out "You do?"

Applejack, feeling completely embarrassed, explained "W-Well I...uh...I just wanted to say...that I hope that we can forgive and forget about yesterday. You know, let bygones be bygones. Um...whatya say?"

Then Applejack offered his hoof towards Elusive and gave him a small smile.

Elusive was very hesitant, confused, and skeptical of Applejack's apology and offer. However, he can see little Barbara looking at him with such hopeful eyes. As if waiting for him to shake Applejack's hoof.

He let out a small sigh before shaking the orange stallion's hoof. Elusive gave his new 'friend' a fake grin while saying "I say let bygones be bygones as well. So glad that we are finally to make...amends."

Their little hoof shake was short and straight to the point. Elusive turned towards the opera house and told Barbara "Come Barbara, the opera awaits."

Then Elusive looks over his shoulder at Applejack and adds "Have a good morning...Monsieur L'Pomme."

Elusive elegantly walks back to the opera house. Barbara gives Applejack a cheerful good bye before following her unicorn crush. Applejack waves back at the cute dragon and returns her good bye. He mumbles through his smile "What have I done?"

**Author's Note: "L'Pomme" is the french word for apple. Oh my, how French of me! Lol;) The next chapter will be up by next Friday or the Monday after next Friday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP and POTO, for they belong to their respective owners and creators. Just to let you know the term Watoto means children in Swahili. Means means son in Swahili. You'll understand once you read the chapter. Happy Hearts and Hooves Day in advance my sweet readers!❤ Warning this chapter is going to be sad and dealing with hard issues, prepare your heart and be ready with the tissues. This chapter isn't the perfect thing to read before Valentine's Day, but it's still part of a romance story. So it still counts right? Also, I just posted a fanfic challenge on my profile. So please go check it out:) Another thing that you guys have to check out is this awesome new MLP fanfic I found. It's called "Shattered Glass" by Eric Michael Kline. Please read it, it's so worth it! **

Chapitre Neuf

Butterscotch was grateful that the old staircase did not squeak or crack with each step he took towards the dancers' bedroom. He was sweaty and out of breath, but thankful to finally reach the door. He sighed out of relief before pointing his front hoof towards the door knob.

Just as he was about to open the door...

A soft femine voice said "Morning Butterscotch."

This calm greeting made Butterscotch almost jump out of his skin and squeak in fear. He looked like a scared fainting goat during all this. He tucked his wings in tight and fell to the wooden floor with a THUD!

"Oh no! Butterscotch!"

Butterscotch felt his head and neck being lifted by some pony. He slowly opened his eyes...

He whispered "Bluebell."

Bluebell exclaimed in a panic stricken voice "Butterscotch?! Can you hear me?!"

Butterscotch groaned while trying to get up "Yes Bluebell, I can hear you. Sorry about that...I don't know what came over me."

Bluebell softly answered "Let's get you back to bed."

She gently lifted Butterscotch's forelegs over her shoulders and dragged Butterscotch through the door. She was careful to not bump Butterscotch's knees and hooves on anything on the bedroom floor. This was hard to do due to the narrowness and the amount of twin beds in the room.

Once they reached Butterscotch's twin bed by the window, she tenderly tucked the yellow pegasus in. She softly smiled at him, and Butterscotch responded in the same manner. The mighty clock tower began to ring and ding across the streets. It sent a soothing chill down Butterscotch's spine. He closed his eyes and sighed in the sweet sound.

"Butterscotch, have you taken **ill**? Tell me, is it the room's **chill**?" said Zircoro as he quietly opened the door.

Bluebell replies "Don't worry Baba, Butterscotch is not sick."

Butterscotch placed himself in a sitting position on his bed and explained "It's nothing to wrong about, I was just...taken by surprise. By Bluebell. And...I actually stumbled over my own hooves. Silly me."

Zircoro groaned in a worrisome tone and carefully approached Butterscotch's bed. This made the shy pegasus extremely nervous. Is his own father suspicious of him?

When Zircoro was by Butterscotch's side, he softly proclaimed "My son, where did you **go**? Tell me...what is giving you fright and **woe**?"

Bluebell's eyes widen at her father's question. She didn't know that Butterscotch was out and about early this morning. How did her Baba know this fact but not her?

Butterscotch answered with great hesitation, "I-I was...at t-the sanctuary...Baba."

Zircoro questioned further "**Why**? Tell me why there? Tell me what truly makes you quiver and **sigh**?"

Enormous beads of sweat and anxiety were flooding Butterscotch's face. How much does he have to lie?! Especially to the ones he loves?!

He gulped before meekly responding "I'm not quivering...nor sighing...Baba. I was just doing my usual prayers. But I wanted to do it somewhere peaceful...for today Baba."

Zircoro narrowed his eyes..brought his head down towards Butterscotch's face...and muttered "Is the Phantom consuming your **thoughts**? Please...tell me that **it's not**."

Butterscotch's mouth was dry. His mind was racing, his heart was struggling to breath. Why did he have to harbor such secrets within himself?! Why?!

Bluebell could feel tension and heavy emotion in the air. Especially between Zircoro and Butterscotch. _What is going on between them?_ She thought to herself.

Butterscotch stuttered "She's not consuming my thoughts Baba. J-Just like every pony else, s-she's in the back of my mind. Just to be c-cautious and mindful! Nothing more!"

Zircoro closed his eyes and slowly drew his head away from Butterscotch. The zebra's tense body relaxed and slightly slumped over. His children's eyes were glued on him, and he could feel it.

He opened his emerald eyes and looked down at their hooves. He sighed out "Forgive **me**. Please...don't not fear what you** see**."

Butterscotch quickly responded "No Baba, we're not...I'm not scared of you."

Bluebell immediately went to her father's side and hugged him around his neck. She comforted him with "We would never fear you."

Zircoro gave into his daughter's embrace and nuzzled gently into her mane and neck. When he slowly pulled away from Bluebell's hug, he gave each of his children a comforting and tender smile.

He then gently said "Thank you my **watoto**. It's just that...I wanted to know what was **true**. But...I need to be truthful **too**."

His sweet smile slowly faded away. He motioned Bluebell and Butterscotch to follow him to his bedroom. Zircoro's bedroom was the small room in between the male dancers' room and the female dancers' room. Bluebell and Butterscotch still couldn't understand why their Baba would want to sleep in this room. He could have any other room in the opera. But...Zircoro picked this one.

The cramped room was filled with glowing red wax melting candles on each shelf and corner of the space. There were books, jars of herbs, painted wooden masks from his homeland, and brown and yellow pictures of his children. Right next to the tiny bed that consumes the room...was a small writing desk. Zircoro sat down at the writing desk...and turned his gaze on the picture frame on the left side of the desk.

Butterscotch looked at the picture frame and saw that it was a portrait of a beautiful white pegasus mare. She had long curly and wavy dark brown hair, along with piercing brown eyes on her face. She had an angelic smile while playing a violin with her light wings. She was too gorgeous for words. Butterscotch felt strangely drawn to this mare in the portrait.

"She and **I**...The Phantom and **I.** We didn't always exist **here**. The Great and Powerful Presto's Freaks Galore Show, we came from **there**."

Zircoro began to remember the ring master. He was a blue unicorn with a light blue slightly curled mane. He had evil looking purple eyes, and always had an twisted cocky smile on his face. Always. Presto also loved to wear that star patterned light purple suit. With the light purple top hat to match. But the worst thing for Zircoro to remember about Presto was...his voice. His out-landish, exaggerated, yet cruel voice.

Zircoro continued narrating "When I was young, I was taken away from my **homeland**. As a colt, dancing and rhyming at the freak show was my only **plan**. At the time, no pony has ever seen somepony like **me**. Yes, I was mocked and ostracized, but I had it **easy**. The phantom, you **see**, is an immortal **being**. She ages differently from you and **me**. I don't know how long she was **there**. But I had a feeling that...she had been living too long in Presto's **care**. Her magic was her **spectacle**. Presto was in love with all things magical and **whimsical**. She was his **star**. But when she disobeyed him, her punishment were...**scars**. Despite his lack of magic and** power**, she allowed him to whip **her**. She was so scared and fragile **then**..."

Butterscotch silently gasped at the thought of Eris being whipped. How come any creature, pony or not, do something as vicious as that to another living soul?! His heart break and sank in his chest. Her sadness and loneliness came rushing through him like a gust of wing. _This is why Eris understood_, he thought to himself, _because she was just like me. Except her bullying was criminal, tortuous, and just plain abuse._

Zircoro continued "Even when she committed no **sin**, he would still punish **her**. His favorite place to whip **her**...was her face."

Butterscotch could literally hear Eris's screams echoing inside his mind. He could imagine hearing...seeing...and feeling every strike...that Eris received on her face. He pondered to himself _Oh Eris...if only I knew. Then I would have..._

Zircoro then narrated "She tried conjuring a spell to fix her facial scars, but there was no **cure**. She tried hiding it **away**, but with Presto...there was no **way**. Ponies laughed, ponies **sneered**. Those ponies gave her no kind words to **hear**. One day...she couldn't take it **anymore**. With vengeful **scorn**, she turned Presto into **stone**. She was no longer **owned**. She took pity on** me**, and set me **free**. We escaped into the **night**. We made it to the opera house, despite the tight **bind**. She found sanctuary **underground**, but I was rescued and **found**. By her..."

Zircoro paused and caressed the picture of the beautiful pegasus in his hooves. The zebra looked at the mare with tenderness and sadness in his eyes. He sighed before softly retelling "Her name was **Christine**. She was so pure and **pristine**. I loved her, but...she did not love **me**. To her, we were just friends...that's all we could ever **be**. She was an angel and she played like one **too**. She was in L'Opera de Cheval's orchestra...with the conductor Monsieur Charles La **Rue**. She loved Charles La **Rue,** but he was shallow...selfish...and **crude**. He loved her only for her **beauty**...and wanted to take away her **purity**. One **night**, in the orchestra pit with no **light**...Charles defiled...my **pristine Christine**. I heard her screams and **cries**. I ran to her **side**. The police took him and locked him away for **good**. But this left Christine with child,...and her delivery was far too **soon**."

Zircoro gazed away from the picture and looked at Butterscotch with tears in his eyes, "Butterscotch...that baby was **you**."

Butterscotch and Bluebell both gasp at this. The yellow pegasus felt faint for the world around him was spinning to no end. But he couldn't faint now! He needed to know more. Butterscotch quickly asked "I..I..but h-how? When? I...Where is she?! Where's my mother?!"

Zircoro choked back some tears before answering through a sob, "She sacrificed her life to give you life my **son**."

Butterscotch instantly felt the hot rush of tears and grief come to his tears. He couldn't hold them in. He muttered out sadly "No..."

Bluebell immediately wrapped Butterscotch in her forelegs...and held him tight. She wanted to get rid of his pain and overwhelm him with the feeling of love once more. Awhile, trying to hold tears in her eyes. She had to be strong for him.

Zircoro uttered out the best he could "My mwana, her battle was something that could never be **won**. The only thing I can **do**...was take care of **you**."

Zircoro slowly turned his face towards his daughter, which grabbed her attention right away. He choked out with a raspy voice "Binti, from the moment I saw your little **eyes**...like her **eyes**...staring into **mine**...at the orphanage...I couldn't **leave**. You are truly Christine's daughter, this is what I truly **believe**. Maybe not by blood, but your face so **serene**. Christine's serene face..."

Then Zircoro completely broke into a moaning sob and slowly crawled himself on the floor. His children quickly cuddled to each side and embraced him in a loving hug. Bluebell and Butterscotch were crying soft silent tears in their closed eyes.

* * *

><p>Butterscotch couldn't sleep that night. He was lying wake on his bed, with the covers climbed tight to his chest. While the rest of the male ballet dancers are able to slumber peacefully. Butterscotch was even jealous of Bubble Berry. The pink stallion was sleeping sideways on his bed, with his head and legs hanging on each side of the bed.<p>

Butterscotch knew the reason why he couldn't sleep. His mind was too occupied with what he learned today. The shy pegasus feared that he would have a nightmare about Eris's abuse...or about his mom. He wondered if she was the angel of music in Baba's stories. She had to be now that he thought about it. This made him groan and cover his face with his bed blanket.

Butterscotch didn't notice that sparkling magical pink star dust gracefully floating on top of his yellow and pink head. The dust disappeared once it reached the tips of his ears. His ears flinched a little as if feeling snowflakes fall on top of his mane. Butterscotch removed his blanket from his face, and looked up to see what was dripping on him. His teal eyes caught some of the magical pink star dust.

His eyes immediately grew heavy and sleepy. His head soon followed their lead. He yawned before collapsing into his pillow. With a sleepy smile, he closed his eyes and drifted into his dreams.

In the dark shadows of the corner ceiling, a pair of glowing but soft gold and red eyes were gazing at Butterscotch. The creature smiled sweetly, showing her sharp fang sticking out of her mouth.

Eris whispered with tenderness in her voice "Sweet dreams Butterscotch."

**Author's Note: Christine is based on the Christine Daae from the POTO story and movie. With the combination of Christine's violin playing father Gustav. But I own her back story and characteristics and such. I also own the OC Charles La Rue. Presto is the male version of Trixie. Sorry to the Trixie fans for making this character evil, but a male Trixie was the perfect pony to be the ring master from the POTO story. How was Zircoro's rhyming in this chapter? Was it good and believable? Next chapter will be up next Friday or next Saturday.**


End file.
